When Opposites Attract
by Drachegirl14
Summary: The Dark Tournament brings many teams...so this year the girls are gonna try it! None of the guys have met any of the girls, so what happens when they meet for the first time? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. The only thing I do own is Takara. If you ask, you may borrow her.

Summary: Okay, crossover: Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. All the guys have meet each other, but never met the girls. The Dark World Tournament is coming up, so what will happen when they meet?

A/N: Ember91's helping me with this fic, but I need your help too. I don't do slash, but anything else is completely okay in my book. So, tell me who should go with who, and I'll see what I can do. (I rhymed! Yay me!) Oh, yes, and Kagura, Kanna, and Kikyo are good in this story. I also apologize for any misspellings, and I ask for some help with the Japanese language. Thank you.

Prologue

"It is a beautiful morning in June, no clouds or humidity. The current temp is 65 degrees! It will be a wonderful weekend and-"

SLAP! Takara slapped the off button on her alarm clock and rolled over to the side of the bed, before getting up and walking to he closet. As she picked out her outfit for the day, she heard her mom calling her from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" she hollered as she put on her sneakers. She ran down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Smells good! Whatcha makin?" Takara asked as she sat down at the table with a glass of juice.

"Blueberry waffles, homemade," replied her mother. "Oh, by the way, Grandma Genkai wanted you to go to her temple for some more training. She said if you wanted to enter the Dark Tournament with your team, you need more training, especially since the tournament is only four months away."

Takara nodded and stood up, quickly finishing two waffles that had been waiting for her at the table. She quickly kissed her mother goodbye and ran out the door, hoping not to be late again.

Takara's POV

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and I was going really fast. My speed was one of the things I prided myself on, especially because none else in my family seemed to have it.

Hi. My name's Takara Silvermist O'Riley and I'm 16. I have long, dark brown hair that has black streaks running through it. My eyes are neon green, and I'm about 5' 4". I always wear jeans and a t-shirt, so I never look that different.

Anyway, to tell you what my mom was talking about…it all started when I was ten, and I saw my grandparents slaughtered by two demons on a visit to their mansion in a remote part of Japan. That's when I defeated one demon incredibly easily. After I was finished with the second demon, that's when I discovered that I had these powers no one could explain. I started searching for someone who could tell me what to do. Later, I discovered Master Genkai, and she was able to tell me, as well as train me and help me to control my powers! SO, I've known Genkai for six years, and all my training is during the summer, so as not to interfere with school. Later, I learned bout the tournament and got my other friends with special powers to agree to be on my team. My mother agreed, but only if I went with Genkai and Aunt Kikyo. My teammates were Kanna, my cousin Kagome, my best friend Kagura, Yukina, and Sango. There were others coming along to cheer us on, but they also were quite skilled at healing. So that was our group, and the tournament was only four months away.

I skidded to a halt and walked up the steps into the room with the rest of my friends. I gazed at everyone quickly, and checked my watch. I was half an hour early. Perfect.

Sitting down next to Kagome, I studied each one of my friends in turn. Kagome was a beautiful miko (priestess), and was a very good archer as well. She had long blck hair, and was the daughter of Kikyo. She was human, and had cerulean blue eyes. Kagome often wore a short green skirt and a white top with a green collar to match her skirt. Man, can she get mad. However, she is very kind, and really selfless.

Yukina had light blue hair, and was an incredibly good healer, so she taught the rest of us some tricks. She also had ice powers, and crimson eyes. She was a demon, and Yukina cried tear gems, that were very valuable. Yukina was often seen wearing a plain blue kimono. She was relatively quiet. Yukina is also selfless, and very loyal to her friends.

Kanna was the little sister to Kagura, and was a demon as well, but she had a special mirror. It could reflect attacks as well as suck out souls. Her hair was white, and her eyes were black. She always wore what looked to be an oversized white t-shirt. Kanna was the form of nothingness. However, she still had feelings and a soul and such, just no scent, no visible aura or emotion, and she was very quiet.

Kagura was the form of the wind, so she controlled the wind. She had black hair, and violet eyes. She always carried a fan, and she could most often be seen wearing a red and white kimono. Kagura could seem cold, but she was actually very kind. She rode on a giant feather, and could also control the dead.

Sango had been my best friend since kindergarten, and she came from a line of demon slayers. Her weapons were katanas, a chain with a sickle, and Hirakotsu. She had a two-tailed demon named Kilala, who was a cat, in most respects. When Kilala was called on, and transformed into her larger state, however, she resembled a flaming saber tooth tiger. She was big enough to ride on and could fly. Sango herself always wore a pink and white kimono over her fighting outfit, which was a black skintight leotard, with pink armor. She had long brown hair that was always tied back.

Shizuru was like my older sister, since she always looked out for me. She had long brown hair, and was very laid back. She always seemed to know what to do.

My Aunt Kikyo was a very good miko, and was also very kind. She, like her daughter Kagome, had long black hair that was always in the traditional miko style. Kikyo was always in the traditional miko garb, the pants being red and the top being white.

Botan was a close friend of mine, and she had blue hair and brown eyes. She was the grim reaper, and rode an oar. She was very funny and quite reliable.

Keyko has short brown hair and was a good friend of mine. She has brown eyes and was a fairly good fighter, but was also excellent at the healing arts.

The last two members of our group are children. One is a human girl, Rin. She has medium length black hair and always wears an orange and white checkered kimono. I saved her life, so I became her adoptive sister. The other member is Shippo. He is an illusionist Kitsune (half fox half human), and his fox magic is very cool. Kagome saved him from the thunder brothers, and she became his adoptive mother, since the thunder brothers destroyed his father.

A whispered, "Takara" brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked around and realized that it was my turn to train one-on-one with Genkai. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Never a good sign," said Kagura dryly.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. We have four months left, and I'm not gonna waist them."

A/N: So, what'd you think? I'll have more soon, don't worry. I need your guys's help though. Who's with who? I'm wondering who Takara's gonna go with…OI! Takara!

Takara: Yo, what's up Drache?

Drache: Who do you wanna go with? And who should the other OC go with?

Takara: thinks I want…Hiei.

Drache: falls over anime style, and others stare WHAT!

Takara: You heard me.

Drache: Well, it's in the reader's hands now.

Drache: Okay, who wants to say it?

Rin: Rin does! Rin does!

Drache: nods Okay.

Rin: Review and Read! giggles


	2. Chapter OneFour Months Later

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Takara, who is one of my muses… I also don't own the whole Shikigami thing. That belongs to the Inuyasha video game for the PS2. I also don't own Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.

A/N: Quick thanks to my reviewers. Takara's doing responses…

Ember91: Thank you sweetie. Incidentally, Ember is my best friend. Seriously, in real life, she is my best friend. Her story is good, so go check it out.

Sorakagome: I love you. You think I should be with Hiei! Ha! That's one. So there Drache!

Hanna: Okay I will. Thanks for the encouragement!

Chapter 1

4 months later Takara's POV

I sighed as we got on the boat that would take us to the island. It had been a long four months, but we were ready. We had all come a long way and we were now a force to be serious about. Well, I hadn't changed much. However, everyone else's powers had developed very quickly.

Getting on the boat, I noticed that a ton of demons were already on. My senses kicked up a notch when I realized that they were all relatively normal, and that they all seemed to be on a team. _That's odd_, I thought. _Demons like these aren't usually friendly toward one another._ I whispered to my team and friends, trying to get them to understand. They nodded quickly. That's also when I realized a whole bunch of boys, as well as some demons were just relaxing and scanning the crowd. I frowned, trying to make some sense of it, when something pushed me from behind. I fell into the mud, face first. My face was red with embarrassment, mostly anger, but a little embarrassment.

"Hey! Watch it!" I spat at the demon that had knocked me down.

"Oh, I'm sorry for knocking down a little human! I'm sooo sorry!" the demon said sarcastically.

My breathing came harder as I tried not to lose control. As I took a deep breath, the demon rushed me. He was a big ugly thing, what I recognized to be an ogre. His skin was red and he wore a small leopard print loincloth. (Think of George, only bigger, meaner, and dumber.) I relaxed as he came at me.

"Oh Flame Burning Bright! Turn into a sword of wrath!" A small circle with a star inside it appeared beneath me. My body lit up with the red light. I held up my hand, and a dragon appeared above it. That's when it turned into a whole bunch of white light that was lined with orange light. It wrapped around the demon, who screamed in pain. I knew what he ment. I had accidentally hit myself once, and it was like touching the sun and being bathed in molten lava at the same time.

In minutes, the demon had disappeared, incinerated no doubt. I looked at the rest of the demons cooly, as though they were beneath me. "Any questions?" I asked calmly.

They all either backed up or gave me looks of malice, hatred, and disgust.

"Good," I said. Turning to my team, I took a quick head count. Relieved that everyone was there, I turned back around and stepped onto the boat. _Wow, that was…relatively easy,_ I thought. _These can't be the fighters in the tournament. Besides, they all have no power._ Relaxing on deck with my headphones, I listened to Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. I wasn't totally unaware though. I could feel eyes looking at my team, and at me. It gave me the creeps.

" Where she belongs. She wants to go home! But nobody's home! It's where she lies, broken inside! With no place to go! No place to go! To dry her eyes! Broken inside!" I started singing along with the CD.

I sighed. "Good song. Good song."

Kagura raised her eyebrow and did her Dr. Evil impression. (Austin Powers) "Right."

I blinked and blushed, "Was that out loud?"

Sango nodded, "Kinda."

"Eep!" I made a small noise.

"Oh no! The great Takara is scared? I shall use the force to change her mind!" said Shippo.

"You're not a Jedi sweetie," I said gently.

"So?"

"Never mind."

Shippo made a pouty face which left when Rin ran up and hit his shoulder. "You're it!" she shouted.

He grinned and took off after her. "No! Shippo, Rin!" I sighed, "I'll be right back."

I started off at a walk, and then I started to run when I heard Rin's familiar sob of terror. I quickly made it to where I saw Shippo holding Rin, while trying to hold back the demons that had surrounded them. They were about to be thrown overboard when a green whip shot out and caught them, bringing them safely back to a boy who looked to be about seventeen. He had long red hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing what looked to be a magenta school uniform. My breath caught in my throat, figuratively speaking of course. I swallowed hard, before giving myself a mental slap. I so did not want to go down that road again. I listened closely to what was going on.

"Kur-Kurama! How are you?" stuttered one of the demons.

I rolled my eyes.

"You were attempting to get back at the girl by harming her kits, were you not?" he asked. I almost fainted. His voice was so smooth; it wrapped around me…NO NO NO! I wouldn't let myself fall for anyone. Not again.

The demon shuffled, "No, no of course not. What ever gave you that idea?"

I heard the boy, Kurama, sigh. I then heard a flick of a whip, and then the demons were nothing. From my position behind the crates, I saw the demons lying dead. I also saw Rin and Shippo clutching his pant legs, hiding. As soon as the demons were dead though, they came out.

"Thank you Kurama! We needed help and Takara okaa-sama (spelling?) wasn't here," said Shippo.

Kurama knelt down by the two little ones. "She's your mother?"

Rn shook her head no. "Rin's mother died a long time ago. Takara okaa-sama took care of me. So now she's Rin's mother. Rin doesn't have a father yet. And Shippo-san is Kagome-sama's adopitdeded son."

Kurama nodded to show he understood. "Then let's…" he trailed off as his team came up to him.

The boy with slicked black hair and a green school uniform sniggered and said, "Kurama? Since when do you have kids?"

The orange-haired boy with the blue uniform laughed. The boy in black, who was just a little taller than me simply said, "Hn."

Kurama just rolled his eyes. "Yuske, these aren't mine. I believe they are that one girl's. You know, the one who incinerated that demon with that light?"

Yuske nodded. "Yeah." He bent down by Shippo. "Hey shrimp, where's your friend?"

"I have a name you know. It's Shippo. This is Rin, and the girl has a name too. It's Takara."

Yuske gritted his teeth. "Okay Shippo, where's Takara? We have to return you guys."

"Oh, she's hiding behind those crates," Shippo said, pointing at me. I mentally groaned. I forgot about how he could sense me easily. I crept up to the top of the crate and jumped over, conjuring a fake image of another ogre coming after me. I made the image disappear after I kicked it in the gut though.

Breathing hard, I ran up to them, making sure to diminish my energy. "There…you…guys…are…" I sat down next to them and scooped up Rin.

"These midgets are yours?" asked the orange-haired boy.

"No baka, I'm not part Kitsune." I petted Shippo's ears, making it a little obvious in front of Kurama, since I could sense the Kitsune blood in him. "Alright you two, back to the girls with ya." I stood up and nodded to them. "Thank you for saving my pup and Shippo. See ya at the tournament."

**Drache: Wow. I can't believe I wrote that. Took me a little while. Please read and review! Can't post next chapter until I get at least fifteen reviews..**

**Takara: Why!**

**Drache: I need to know what they like and dislike and stuff…if you don't review, I can't post the next chapter, so read and review!**


	3. Chapter twoTo fight a shikigami girl

**Drache: Takara's doing reviews again!**

**SoraKagome: Thank you sooo much! I think you might actually convince Drache to give me both Hiei and Kurama! I love you!**

**A/N: I've decided that since I can't seem to get any reviews, I'll just post a chapter every three days or so. It'll be less than a week though. Here comes numeral trace!**

Chapter two-To fight a Shikigami Girl (Takara's POV)

Stepping far enough away so they couldn't see me, I told the little ones to go back to the girls while I checked out the team that had saved them. They nodded and scampered off. I quietly used my speed to get onto the crate that was by them. Luckily, the crates were high; you'd need to look straight up to see me. I listened in as best I could, leaning over slightly.

The first was Kurama, obviously. Now that I studied him closer, I could tell that he had a human, as well as demon aura, but it clashed, as if the two were struggling for control. He had forest green eyes and his voice was smooth and seductive. He had long fiery red hair and wore a magenta uniform.

The second kid was obviously an Elvis fan, because his hair was shaped just like Elvis's. He had orange hair, and brown eyes. He didn't seem to smart, but he had enormous spirit energy and a kind aura. He wore a blue school uniform.

The third kid was a little taller than me, with jet-black hair that defied the law of gravity. He wore a white band around his forehead and wore all black. He had crimson red eyes. I felt something stir with in me, something powerful and primal. Something that urged me to make him mine. I recognized it as my own demon side, because this boy was clearly a demon. The other's had human blood in them.

The fourth kid appeared to be captain of the team. He had slicked back black hair, and he wore a green school uniform. His eyes were a chocolate brown color. He was also taller than I was, but not by much.

"So Kurama, how'd you save the brats?" asked the kid with orange hair.

"I was walking and found the Kit trying to save the girl. I helped them as best as I could, then you saw the rest," Kurama replied evenly.

"Yeah right fox. That ogre was just an illusion. I could tell, since it had no aura," said the guy with spiked black hair.

"Hiei, are you saying that she was spying on us?" asked the kid with slicked black hair.

"Just like she is now," Hiei replied smoothly.

I gulped as they looked up to where I was sitting, looking at them. I bit my lip, and then I decided to…run.

I jumped from crate to crate, hoping I had lost them. I glanced around, then dropped into the crate maze. Confident that I had lost them, I slowly backed up until I felt something behind me. Something that smelled like roses and was very firm. I swallowed nervously, and glanced back only to find I had run straight into Kurama's chest. I wrenched my arm from his grasp and started to run again. I ducked into a small cove in between the crates, panting heavily. Seeing him, as well as the kid with orange hair and the kid with black slicked back hair run by, I ran the other way, until I came to a wall. _Oh great, a wall. What am I gonna do now? _All the while, I didn't notice that Team Urameshi had surrounded me until I turned around again. _Oh supercalifragilistic expialidocious. _Sighing internally, I placed an impassive mask on my face and my eyes became cold and guarded.

"What do you want?" I asked in the iciest tone I could manage.

"All we want is some answers and then you can leave," said the kid with slicked black hair.

I laughed. It was a cold, cruel laugh that was so unlike me, and yet it was now. "What makes you think I'll tell you anything? You hang around with a demon, an idiot, and a human/kitsune that I can't tell if he's a human or a demon or a hanyu or all three. Why should I tell you anything?"

"It depends. Why were you spying on us?" asked the kid with orange hair.

"The first time was unintentional. I was watching to see whether or not I had to step in to save my kits. The second time was different, you were…intriguing. I decided to satisfy my curiosity. Can I go now?" I said very fast and so rapidly that they didn't understand.

"Say that slower," said the kid with orange hair.

"Nope," I said, popping the P.

"Do it," said the kid with spiked black hair.

I looked him straight in the eyes. "Bite me."

His eyes narrowed in rage and in a span of thirty seconds, he and I were wrestling each other with intensity, and a few moments later, I was pinned under him. I struggled, trying to escape, but his body was pressing against mine, forbidding any freedom attempts. I still struggled, and it was exactly at that time that I became aware of his firm, toned body pressed against mine, the feeling of giving myself over to him was almost overwhelming. I turned my head to the side, trying to catch my breath and trying not to think of what it would be like if we had done it as…NO! I gave myself a large mental slap, and pushed those thoughts away. It took me about a minute to realize he was staring at me, and smirking.

"What?" I snapped.

_You're a bad girl, to be thinking like that._

My eyes widened. No, he had not just read my thoughts; he had not just seen my desire for him, even though we had never truly met.

_Yes, I just did._

_**Why the hell are you in my head? And reading my thoughts?**_

_You weren't being cooperative, so I decided to see what you were hiding._

_**And you do this constantly?**_

_No._

_**Hey, why are you still on top of me? And, oh my goddess, is that…?**_

Pushing Hiei out of my thoughts, I tried not to concentrate on what was down there. I heard him lean closer and whisper in my ear, "That was helpful. I know all of your secrets. Tell us what we want to know, or I'll tell everyone what you think about."

I heard my heart increase its pace, and I smelled the excitement that was overtaking my scent. I pushed Hiei off me, then stood up and brushed myself off. I didn't notice the way Kurama's mouth turned downward in displeasure, and I didn't notice Yuske running his eyes over ever inch of my body.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"How about who you are?"

"My name's Takara, I'm a shikigami master, I'm a half dragon demon, I'm a princess, and I saw my father and grandparents slaughtered by Naraku, any questions?"

"Why were you spying on us?"

"I told you! First time: kits, second time: to check you out."

"Check us out?" repeated Yuske.

"Not like that you Hentai! Like to know you, figure out who you are…"

(End Takara's POV)

(Kurama's POV)

"Like to know you figure out who you are…" Takara was obviously uncomfortable, and she kept glancing at Hiei. I didn't like the way Hiei looked at her, with a bit of superiority and a lot of lust.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm Kurama, he's Hiei, this is Yuske and that's Kuwabara," I said, introducing the others and myself.

That's when Yoko decided to wake up.

"I'm not afraid Mr. Kurama," she said in a cool tone.

"No Mr., just Kurama," I said calmly.

**_Evening Kur-_** Yoko stopped.

I kept my focus on her as she eyed us warily, and she took a step back. Now, I could smell the nervousness and the fear she had in her scent, as well as excitement. That wasn't good. It just made Yoko and I want her more.

_**Who's that?**_

_Takara. She's the team leader of an all girl team. I can't tell anything about her though. Hiei?_

_Hn._

_Think you can tap her thoughts for us?_

_I already did. She's different that's for sure. She's almost as perverted as Yoko._

_**Excuse me!**_

_Yoko, it is true. And what do you mean almost?_

Hiei explained to me what had happened on the ground. I was more than a little jealous and also privately excited.

"Can I go now?" Takara asked us impatiently.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but we'll come along this time. No need for you to spy on us again."

Takara huffed in annoyance. She accepted it though and turned, leading us through the maze and…disappearing so fast it was strange. However, we had gotten out and we were almost at the island.

**Drache: (falls asleep at keyboard) so hard, no reviews to see what readers want…must have more reviews…and sorry for all OOC's I'm not very good at this…anything will be accepted…**

**Takara: So, are you gonna hook me up with one of them?**

**Drache: (Smiles wickedly) I'm thinking a love square, but they don't know that, now do they?**

A/N: My computer is being moody, so forgive me. Please believe that I'm trying to update asap, so…yeah…Don't kill me! (Readers put down torches) Phew…Okay…yeah need more reviews people!


	4. Chapter three

**Drache: Okay, Takara seems to like doing reviews…so she's gonna do it for the rest of the fic…**

Takara: Okay, a huge thanks to SoraKagome and Ember91, because they've always reviewed, or at least for the time I've been doing this fic…so, on behalf of me and Drachegirl14, thank you so much.

SoraKagome: I'm glad you like Hiei and Takara's chemistry…that was the hardest part to figure out, since I didn't know how Hiei would act to that…so I'm sorry if I messed up…

Ember91: thank you sweetie (it's weird…that's her nickname, in real life too, since we've known each other for so long)

Remai-kage: thank you sooo much for reviewing…and you didn't tick me off, in fact, you gave me a great idea…so yeah…

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, I would murder Kikyo and would have LOTS of fun with Hiei and Kurama and Yoko…(eyes glaze over)

_Takara's telepathy_

_Hiei's Telepathy_

Kurama/Yoko's Telepathy

Chapter three- What! How did they do that!

(Takara's POV)

I sighed as we stepped off the boat. I had really gotten yelled at when I had come back from looking at the group of odd young men. After explaining what had happened, while leaving out some details, I noticed that we were standing in front of a large hotel, at least seven stories high. My team and I walked in and went to the front desk.

"Suite for Team Elemental?" I asked. The valet nodded silently and gave us our room number, floor, and key. We headed for the elevator and stepped out into a dimly lit hallway that had silky feeling white carpet. Leading the way to our suite, I noticed four familiar auras heading our way, coming from behind. I ran the rest of the way to our room and ushered my team in, darting in behind them, but not quick enough. I saw Team Urameshi, walking slowly down the hall and glancing at room numbers. I had stopped at the door, its dark mahogany color gleaming faintly behind me. I let my aura flare slightly, just enough to get their attention. When all four looked up and our gazes locked, I stared for about three minutes longer before doing the most childish thing I could do. I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue, then quickly diving into the room and slamming the door shut. I heard two enraged shouts and then pounding footsteps. I looked around franticly for a place to hide, finally dashing behind Botan.

"Hide me!" I whispered. I mentally counted down, 5…4…3…2…1…now.

Sure enough, there was a pounding at our door, and Genkai moved to let them in.

"Hello dimwit, baka." said Genkai calmly. (Okay, I might've lied. Genkai trained Yuske and Shizuru is still Kazuma's older sister, but other than that, no one has met.)

"Genkai! What're you doing here you old hag!" Yuske demanded.

"I'm watching my student in the tournament." Genkai replied calmly.

"Well, then why didn't you tell me?"

"Not you baka! Her!"

"The blue-haired oar girl?"

"The girl hiding behind her dufus!"

I knew that I was stuck. Still, I tried to shrink into the floor when Botan moved aside and let them see me.

"Traitors," I muttered. They all gave me an apologetic shrug. I glared at them, before standing up and dusting myself off.

"You! You're the one trained by Grandma!" asked Yuske incredulously, before laughing hysterically, along with Kuwabara.

"And what if I am? I'd like to see you try to win against her," I smirked, going for man's only mental weakness, his strength.

"I was trained by her before you were bitch!" shouted Yuske.

"I'm not a dog, I'm a kitsune. Know it, fear it, deal with it," I snapped.

"Well, if the hanyu and ningen are done arguing, we need to find our room and settle in." Hiei broke in, glaring at me. I gave him a look of seductive innocence, which just made him glare harder.

"Fine," I said, tossing my hair. "We don't associate with the weaker sex anyway."

"What!" Yuske shrieked. He charged at her and his teammates had to hold him back.

"Yuske! You can't hit a girl! It's against the code!" Kuwabara said.

"That's your code baka!" Yuske screamed.

My eyes narrowed. "You know, you're hot when you're angry…and I don't mean sweaty hot."

The girls looked at me, but Kagura understood. She smirked and handed me her fan. "Better cool off, and you better control your kitsune urges Vixen."

I smiled and turned back to the team. "Now then, shoo." I pushed them out and locked the door.

"Gone," I said. Turning back to my friends, I said, "Okay, let's figure out where everything is, then we're going to bed."

They nodded and went to their separate rooms, which they had picked out while I was fighting with the boys. I went to the one that was left, closing the door behind me and locking it. I then relaxed against it, before examining my room. It was a relatively large room; the walls being painted a soft blue-purple color. It had a balcony with glass doors, and was adorned with only a bed, a dresser, and a closet. The sheets on the bed were silk and the same with the comforter. The dresser was small, and made of oak, as was the bed frame. The bed was also a canopy, except the canopy was white and see-through. The dresser had a mirror, and it had a couple of candles on it. The smell reminded me of lavender and jasmine, a soothing quality that helped me relax. I found that when I opened the balcony, it overlooked a garden that was on a cliff. The cliff led straight out to the ocean, which looked like a mirror and twinkled innocently. Walking back into the bedroom, I set my bag down and began unpacking, stowing what I could in the dresser, and moving to the closet when I ran out of room. Glancing at my watch, I saw it was close to midnight, meaning If I wanted to get up early, I had to go to bed now. Slipping into my white silk nightgown, I blew out the light and went to bed. I did notice before I went to sleep however, that a pair of crimson eyes were watching me from the balcony.

Drache: (groans) I can't believe that no one will give me pairing requests…

Takara: Can I have Hiei and Kurama? PLEASE?

Drache: (sighs) okay, if you can get at least four reviews for that pairing, then you can have them. You have one. You need three more.

Takara: (falls to knees and begs readers) Please give me a positive review for this!


	5. Chapter Four Lime!

A/N: Okay, I realize that what confused some of you is the fact that Takara said she wasn't part Kitsune, and then she said she was…well, she lied about not being part Kitsune…so yeah…Also, her balcony over looks a forest, not a garden. Sorry! Also beware that this chapter contains a lime!

Ember91: Emmy? BE PAITIENT! I'm working on it. I'll bring in Liz soon, so wait! Oh, and that's one!

SoraKagome: Thank you! You've given me two votes for this pairing! I think that this is so cool! Will you help me with it?

Ladyluna: Thanks for reviewing!

Takara: So, cause I got four votes, Drache agreed to give me both Hiei and Kurama! She says that she will need help for citrus if she is doing us THREE!

Girls: What's wrong Drache?

(Drache is sitting in corner, mumbling 'no such thing as guys in straight jackets murdering people on rock walls' over and over again)

Takara: (frowns, looks in Drache's mind, before becoming eerily calm and walking out to boys, all of whom are lounging on the lawn in swim trunks while watching Rin and Shippo in the pool)

Takara: (stands in front of the guys with hands on hips) What. Did. You. Do.

Guys: (glance nervously at each other) uh…

Takara: **_YOU REDUCED DRACHE TO A BUMBLING IDOT, AND YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT?_**

Guys: (now cowering in fear)

Takara: If this happens again, I will personally alter your sex, and I will make sure you can't reproduce…it will be very painful. Are we clear?

Guys: (nod)

Takara: Good. Drache owns nothing, except me. It's a good thing too, cause she would be a tomato every time she looked at Kurama and Hiei. Liz belongs to Ember91, so ask before you borrow, or I will carry out the threat. (See above) She also doesn't own any song she uses in her fics.

Chapter Four-Old Friends and a Kiss (Takara's POV)

I awoke the next morning to my watch playing 'Turnaqit' by Evanescence. Checking my watch, and seeing it was 6:00 A.M, I crawled out of bed and stretched. It was still dark out; the gray blanket of dawn had yet to begin. I changed into a pair of black hiphugger jeans and a black tank top. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair back into a low ponytail. I checked my reflection out of habit, then walked onto the balcony.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I jumped onto the nearest tree branch, and then hopped down. I made sure to land in the shadows, because I preferred not to be seen. When I was sure it was safe, I walked through the forest and to the edge of the cliff. I stood there, and waited for about ten minutes, calming my energy and preparing my mind and soul for the day ahead. Opening my eyes, I called on my powers, and began exercising my control of water and pants. Once done, I checked my watch again. It was only 6:15, and I saw the sky begin to lighten. Sighing, I headed back through the darkened forest.

I was about to hop up the tree when I heard five different voices, coming this way, as well as five more than familiar auras. I jumped into the foliage that was in the tree, making sure to cover my energy, but I forgot to mask my scent. Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Yuske, and Genkai stopped just inside the clearing. Said clearing was pretty small, and well hidden. It had rose bushes and a small hot spring. It was very…romantic. I made a mental note to take the girls here. I silently made my way through the branches, and hopped up to my balcony. I ran inside and quickly changed back into my white night gown. I then pretended as though I had just awoken, and let my shields drop…a lot. I heard Yuske say something about it, and I took that as my cue to walk onto the balcony and watch the sunrise, not even noticing them.

(End Takara's POV)

(Authoress POV)

They all felt it. A huge spirit energy, coming from somewhere above them.

"Does everyone else feel that?" asked Yuske. We all nodded before Kuwabara whispered (A/N: Yes, Kuwabara actually whispered!) "Look up there!"

Kurama, Hiei, Yuske, and Genkai all looked and were stunned. They saw Takara emerge from a room and onto a balcony. She seemed to gaze across time as the sun began to rise. From where the boys were standing, it looked like she was a goddess; due to the fact that there was a gentle breeze, which caused her revealing night gown to blow gently, as though caressing her skin. The sun's faint rays highlighted her hair, the gold strands that were hidden flashing around her head, making a halo. Her neon green eyes were brighter.

"Should we ask her what she's thinking about?" asked Kuwbara.

The others, except Genkai, were spellbound, so it was Genkai that took careful aim and fired right at Takara's feet. Takara seemed to expect it though, for as soon as Genkai fired, a tree branch elongated and intercepted the blast. When the tree shrunk back to its normal height, Takara stood on the edge of the balcony and dropped to the forest floor.

That snapped the three boys out of it. Their eyes widened and they raced to where she dropped. When they found her, she was standing calmly in the middle of another clearing that was right beneath her balcony. She smiled when they approached. It was a soft smile, not a cocky smirk like she had the night before.

"Hey guys," she said softly.

Genkai chuckled. She remembered how Takara was in the morning. Soft and cuddly like a teddy bear. "Good morning. Are you fighting today?"

Takara nodded. She looked back up at her balcony. "The view up there…it's so beautiful…so peaceful…there's so many plants…and you can see the ocean…"

The guys exchanged a look. "Well, why don't we take you back to your room, you can change, and then we can watch you fight." said Kurama, his tone matching hers. She nodded again and Kurama took out his whip. He threw it like a grappling hook and told her to climb up it.

"Thank you," she said, before climbing up and into her room.

"I'm confused!" said Kuwabara loudly, which earned him a slap and three punches.

(A little while later, in the lobby)

Takara strode across the lobby, which was furnished with a couple of couches, a front desk, some pillars, and lots of precious metals. The floor was marble, and the desk was solid gold. The walls were a forest green, the floor matching the walls. There was a giant screen on the wall; it told who would face who.

"According to this, we fight in the third match versus Team Gatita," said Kagome.

"Gatita?" asked Kanna in her soft voice.

Takara nodded. "Gatita is Spanish for kitten. It must mean the teams all panther yokai or something."

They all looked at Takara. "What?"

"Never mind," said Sango.

They were about to leave when Takara noticed a familiar flash of red hair and heard a familiar British accent say, "Jin, are you sure you know when we're fighting?"

Takara didn't wait to hear the answer. In the middle of all the demons and their teams, she ran to the red haired girl. "LIZ!"

The red-haired girl turned, just in time to be tackled in a hug. "T-Takara?"

"ImissedyouImissedyouImissedyouImissedyou!" Takara shrieked.

The red head, now known as Liz, said, "I missed you too, now could you please let me breathe?"

Takara let her friend go sheepishly. "Sorry." She looked over her friend.

Liz was sixteen, just like Takara. She had thigh length red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. She was shorter than Takara, but only by an inch. She wore a black shirt, long sleeved, and the sleeves opened at the end. She too had on black jeans, and black clogs.

Liz grinned when she looked at Takara. "Guess we still coordinate huh?" Takara laughed, because she picked out the same outfit.

"It's good to see you again! Why're you here?"

"I'm with my team. This is Jin, Toya, and this big guy is Choo." Liz answered.

(A/N: I don't know if that's his real name, but bear with me.)

Takara bowed politely. "I'm Takara and this is Genkai, Shizuru, Botan, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippo, Yukina, and the guys are-"

"We know who the guys are sheila." said Choo in his Australian accent.

(Takara's POV)

"Oh," I was slightly miffed. As the guys greeted each other, I looked them over.

Choo was tall, not overly tall, but very muscular. He wore tight green pants and a dark blue shirt. He had large black boots on, and a blue mohawk. He was Australian, apparently.

Jin was wearing white pants and a white shirt that showed his chest off. He had red hair and a small horn on his head. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short.

Toya was pretty quiet, I observed. He had blue hair, and blue eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if he was an ice demon. He wore blue. _Obsessed with blue much?_ I thought.

I then noticed everyone starring at me starring at them. "Uh…I didn't do it?"

Everyone chuckled. Hiei just smirked. I shook my head. "Guys, I'm gonna go look for a certain plant…" _That just happens to tell whether or not you have a desire for someone…_

Apparently, Hiei heard my thoughts and told Kurama, because both were now smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and left.

(A/n: Okay the fights don't start until noon, and the fights are about an hour long. So Team Elements fight isn't until about three.)

I sat in my room about twenty minutes later, sighing as the spell ingredients began mixing together in the bowl. _Finally,_ I thought. I relaxed for a while, before I got tired. I sat the bowl on the dresser and closed the heavy drapes. The room became shrouded in darkness. I walked back over to my bed and fell asleep the instant my head touched the pillow.

(Takara's Dream from her POV)

I was on my balcony, and it was apparently the middle of the night. I was relaxing when I heard a soft thump come from my room. The minute I walked into my room, the door slammed and it was pitch black. I listened as hard as I could, but the only thing I heard was my breathing. As my eyes began to adjust, I found a match and lit one of the candles on my dresser.

Or, I was about to when the match was blown out, leaving total darkness again. I was beginning to get nervous when someone pulled me back against their chest. I relaxed back with a low moan when a mouth lowered to my neck. Out of nowhere, lips pressed against mine, and I felt myself sandwiched between two VERY male bodies. I broke the kiss to breathe. Whoever was in front of me was an excellent kisser. My lips were recaptured and I felt someone trying to get my shorts off. That was weird, I didn't even notice when my shirt disappeared, but no time to dwell on that, whoever was in front, had started moving his mouth lower and lower until-

(End)

I sat up sweating and **_VERY _**aroused. It had been heaven…I looked around to get my bearings. I was in my room, and the spell had disappeared. It was strange, until I saw the small neko at the foot of my bed.

"Who-Who are you?" I said shakily.

Please, Lady Takara, relax-

"You can understand me?"

Of course. Your friend, Liz, created me for you-

"So, what's your name?"

That is up to you-

"Umm…how about…Kiroro?"

Very well-

I studied the small female neko. It looked exactly like Kilala, except for where Kilala was tan, Kiroro was black, and where Kilala was black, Kiroro as a dark shade of blue. She had big green eyes, and three tails, instead of two.

"Well, let's go meet the guys," I said calmly.

First, the dream you had…it showed you what you wanted to know. Those two people were…-

**Drache: (recovers quickly with friends by her) Muwahahahahahahahahaha! I'm evil! I need four more reviews before I get an update up. So go tell your friends to review!**

**Takara: (pouts) Why did you do that? Now I can't find out anything.**

**Drache: All shall be revealed in the next chapter. Read and review! And those who guess will get who those two were CORRECTLY shall receive an extra sweet chapter, maybe even two…**


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Okay, congrats to SoraKagome, Ember91, and jadewolf for guessing the right answer. It was…I'm not telling you! Also vote on pairs please. Voting ends on Friday, June 24, 2005. So vote while you can! Thanks! Also, I apologize in advance. I suck at writing fighting scenes. I'm good with citrus, not so good with fighting. I don't understand it.

**Drache: Ugh, what happened?**

**Takara: (whispers in ear, Drache grows extremely angry) (Takara dives behind couch) Take cover!**

**Drache: (blows up at boys about how not to take advantage of her like that) AND FURTHERMORE!**

**Takara: Okay, Drache has her hands full, so I'll say it. The only thing Drache owns is the plot and I. Elizabeth (Liz) McCain belongs to EMBER91. Please ask before borrowing. Other than that, Drache owns nothing, which is good, because if she owned them, the rest of us wouldn't be able to sleep at night…and it's not cause we're worried, it's cause she went into her room with Kurama and Hiei.**

_Takara's telepathy_

Hiei's telepathy

_**Yoko/Kurama's Telepathy**_

Kiroro's talking-

Chapter Five-Fighting style (Takara's POV)

But first, the dream you had?-

"Yeah?"

The two men represent the choice you must make.-

"But, I like them both!" I protested, without even knowing how I knew.

Then, I suppose you must follow your heart. But be careful. This road is paved with heartbreak. Do not be deceived by false intentions.-

After that, Kiroro turned to go, but I stopped her. "Um, who were the guys?"

Kiroro sighed. -They were Hiei and Kurama.-

I blinked. Then slowly shook my head. "No way. I just met them! And besides, what if they don't like me?"

Kiroro seemed to smile in the weird neko way. -You'll know when the time is right. Now, quickly, change and then we need to run. It's almost time for your fight.-

I nodded and stood up. Making my way to my closet, I pulled out an outfit that looked exactly like Sango's demon slayer's outfit, except I had dark blue armor. I tied my mask on securely, then took Kiroro and ran out the door.

(In the hall)

I ran up to the rest of my team, panting for breath.

"Sorry…I'm…late…I…was…taking…a…nap…" I managed to get out.

Kagome nodded in acceptance and then turned. They large doors opened and we walked into the arena. When our feet hit the arena's floor, we were met with wolf whistles and cat calls. I rolled my eyes and suppressed the urge to attack and kill them all.

"Well, at least we're not the favorite," Kagura said dryly.

Sango nodded, a little preoccupied with checking her self, making sure she was ready for battle.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered as I walked into the ring with the other team's captain.

I bowed respectfully to the panther yokai. I studied the team, and wasn't surprised to find out that they were all yokai, just one or another species of feline. _Hmm, _I thought. _Jaguar, cheetah, lioness, panther, and white tiger. Interesting._ I nodded in agreement to one-on-one fights before heading back to my own team.

"You saw?" I asked quietly. They all nodded.

Kagura stepped forward. "I shall fight first," she said.

I relaxed a little and nodded my consent. Kagura grinned happily and walked into the ring.

(Kagura's POV)

I had to admit, I was happy. We were fighting, I was in control of a lot more things, and I could sense the dead underneath the stadium. That pleased me as well, I could have help.

I took five minutes to study the gorgeous white tigress yokai before me. She was in human form. She was about as tall as I was, and she had white hair with black streaks. She was thin, and had black eyes and silver pupils. Her ears were white with the normal tiger stripes on them. Her tail was also normal for a white tiger. She wore a silver fighting kimono, the hems were black.

"From Team Gatita, Yumi! From Team Element, Kagura! This will be good! Remember, no time limit, and you can only knock out, not kill! Ready? Begin!" shouted Yaso, the Fish-Girl.

Yumi started off the battle by drawing her ninja stars and whipping them at Kagura. Kagura avoided all of them easily and held up her fan.

"A fan? Am I supposed to be scared?" Yumi sneered.

"Yes." I said. "DANCE OF BLADES!"

A couple of bright blue blades flew out of the fan. Yumi managed, but just barely, to get out of the way.

"Well, that was different." said Yumi slowly.

"And that ain't all I can do," I smirked.

Yumi lashed out, quickly getting in a few blows, then backing away. I scowled, then picked up my fan and screamed, " DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

A couple of extremely large tornados shot out of the fan, and hit Yumi so hard that she shot across the arena, slamming into the wall. She had a nosebleed, and several large cuts from the debris inside the tornados.

Yumi struggled into the ring. She concentrated on me, trying to get in a hard enough blow. However, I jumped onto her feather, thus avoiding Yumi quite easily. I jumped behind Yumi, and hit the pressure point on the side of her neck. Yumi fell down, and was unconscious.

"And Kagura takes the match in a stunning display of technique! What a victory! To bad there was no blood," shouted Yaso.

"Yaso, are you blind?" I asked her. "There was blood, just a lot more from their team."

Yaso just looked at me nervously. Then she asked for our fighters.

(End POV)

(Authoress POV)

Kagome ran into the arena, anxious to fight. Kagome wore the traditional miko garments, with the pants being blue and the top being black. She held an ebony bow at her side, and a leather quiver full of sacred arrows on her back. Her long black hair was in a ponytail with two little loops, and her face was flushed with excitement.

The arena was still a mess, so while people were picking up the debris, Kagome studied her opponent. The cheetah yokai was built not for strength, but for speed. Kagome knew this was where the challenge started. The attacks would be fast, and the velocity would give the attacks their force. However, the cheetah yokai had long, powerful legs, and a mixture of golden-tanish hair. She had tan skin and brown eyes, flecked with gold. She wore a cheetah print fighting kimono, and was barefoot. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was about as tall as Takara was, but she had a deadly feeling about her, while Takara had one of life.

"Ready? From Team Gatita, Maria! From Team Element, Kagome! BEGIN!" shouted Yaso.

At first, the two just circled each other. Then, Kagome notched an arrow and fired. The arrow missed, but there was a pink glow within a five-foot radius of it. Kagome smirked when it did not disappear. Maria noticed this as well and glanced at it, before returning her attention to the match.

"That is pure miko energy," Kagome told her. "If you step on it, you'll be purified into oblivion, and no one will be able to save you."

Maria growled and attacked viciously. Her claws were fully extended, and with every swipe, you could see a little bit of energy after it. Kagome was using her bow to block the attacks, until…

SNAP!

The bow broke in half. Kagome was stunned, and Maria could sense victory. She aimed a roundhouse kick at Kagome's head, and knocked her straight into the wall, were she stayed.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! The winner of this battle is Maria!" Yaso yelled.

The girls hurried over. "Kagome?" asked Kanna softly.

Kagome didn't stir, but Kagura noticed the slight blood coming from claw marks on her stomach. "Guys…"

"Botan!" Sango called. "Help!"

Botan hurried into the arena. "You need to heal Kagome!"

Botan nodded and took out some gauze. She moved the top and wrapped the wound tightly. She then added a little spirit energy to heal her faster. "She'll be okay."

"Uh, do you guys forfeit?" asked Yaso.

Takara snorted. "The day I give up a fight is the day when hell freezes over and Yoko Kurama acts like a gentleman."

"So that's a no?"

"Duh!"

"I'm next," said Sango. She pulled hiriakotsu (spelling?) with her and motioned for Kilala to join her. Once in the arena, she pulled off her kimono to reveal her black demon slayers outfit with pink armor. She had her katana strapped to her side, and was tying her mask on securely.

Once that was done, she observed her opponent. The gorgeous lioness before me was very muscular. She had tan skin and hair, and her eyes were a deep brown shot with yellow. Her hair was in a bun, away from her face, and she wore a simple kimono that was tan and the hems were black. She bowed respectfully to Sango and Kilala, who was now in her larger form.

"On this side, from Team Element, Sango and Kilala! On the other side, from Team Gatita, Andrea! Fighters ready? BEGIN!" announced Yaso.

Andrea let out a roar and attacked Kilala with her claws, severely wounding her. Sango attempted to help her by attacking with hiriakotsu, but she wasn't quick enough. Andrea knocked away Sango's weapons, forcing her to fight hand-to-hand. While they struggled in the middle, Kilala transformed and limped off to the sidelines.

WHAM!

The crowd booed the demon slayer, who had just thrown the lioness into the tigress.

"Don't cats always land on their feet?" Sango joked.

"Andrea is out of it! Sango wins!" Yaso yelled. "If Team Gatita loses one more time, they are expelled from the tournament!"

The panther yokai stepped forward into the arena. He had black hair and black eyes shot with green. He wore jeans and a t-shirt. He was just a little bit taller than Takara was, and unfortunately, he was not very smart.

Takara growled. "I'll fight the baka."

Kanna nodded and petted Kilala while she treated her.

Takara walked calmly into the ring. "I'm ready."

The panther yokai didn't even wait for the signal to begin. He charged right at Takara, who turned at the last minute and tripped him.

"Poor baby," Takara mocked him.

He growled and charged her again, this time though, she used her Shikigami.

"Oh Flame Burning Bright, Release Your Power!"

Takara's body lit up like it did before, but this time, little orbs of light attached themselves to the panter, then released him and went back into Takara. The panther felt drained, and collapsed.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Team Element wins! They progress to round two and…Uh, what's wrong?"

Takara knew that she used up too much energy, and could hold on no longer. She swayed and fainted.

**Drache: (grins maliciously) okay, did everyone like it? If not, tell me and I'll repost.**

**Takara: read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Drache: (claps hands enthusiastically) Okay two things.

1) I found out that 'Kuwa' means beautiful and 'bara' means salmon, so technically, Kuwabara means beautiful salmon.

2) Yay! Look, I made it to chapter six! I'm so happy…

Takara: Um, Drache?

Drache: Yes?

Takara: When's the fluff start? And where's Liz's guy?

Drache: Well, the readers will have to vote on that…I was thinking maybe Jin, but I don't know…

Takara: Okay, Drache owns nothing except her Winterguard riffle, so don't sue. Chapter Six-Truth or Dare…and the guys find out (Takara's POV)

The next thing I remembered was waking up to soft voices. I sat up, and immediately regretted it. I lied back down and waited for my head to stop pounding. Instead of using my eyes, I extended my senses, trying to get a fix of who was where. I was relieved when I found my teammates relatively unscathed. I tried to sit up again, but I fell back with a low moan of pain.

"You shouldn't move, Takara. You lost a lot of energy by doing the attack you haven't even mastered yet." said Genkai's voice.

"I'm fine." I said shortly.

Genkai snorted. "You know, you remind me of Yuske sometimes. You're both too damn stubborn."

I rolled my eyes. "I just need to train a little more."

"Well, here's your chance," said Liz, coming into what I realized was my room.

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, you're a Kitsune right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, how about you have Kurama train you for a few days?"

I turned beet red at the thought of having Kurama so close to me, especially with the dream still fresh on my mind. "He wouldn't. He has enough things on his mind."

Liz shrugged. Okay, up to you, but I'd change my mind, personally. Any way, the girls are waiting for you out there! C'mon, we can have a party!"

So that was how the truth or dare started. I was having so much fun that after the girls asked a couple of really good questions, I heard something that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle, and I could smell them.

"You guys!" I roared. "Why're you spying on us!"

(End Takara POV)

(Boy's POV)

They were walking down the hall to see if Takara was okay and ask if they wanted anything to eat, when they heard giggling inside. They stopped, hid their auras, and listened.

"Okay Takara, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, or Promise to Repeat?"

"Um…dare."

"I dare you to take your turn three times in a row, and you have to pick Truth."

"Okay."

The guys looked at each other, puzzled as to why Takara was up, and why they were playing this stupid game.

"Okay Takara…if you had to pick two guys you wanted, from all the guys here, who would you pick?"

The answer was so low they could barely hear it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Hiei and Kurama."

The guys started snickering, while Kurama was stunned and Hiei was, well, Hiei.

"Next one: Do you have a crush on them?"

"…Yes."

More snickering and giggling.

"Final: If you were in a house that was possessed by the spirits of sexually frustrated children and your body and mind was overtaken by lust and you needed a guy, who would you pick?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

"Well?"

"Both Hiei and Kurama."

All the guys snickered more loudly, almost laughter until…

"You guys! Why're you spying on us?"

* * *

**Drache: Okay, I'm happy…and how do you guys feel about a Hiei/Sango relationship? Please tell me…**

**Takara: (pouts) I didn't get Kurama yet…**

**Drache: I can't have you two have sex and proclaim your undying love for him already! You guys met, what, two days ago? But, I also need help with how to get them together thing…Please help me! Review and read…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Drache: Yay! Look at all the reviews! I'm so happy…(starts sobbing happily)**

**Ember91: Where's Liz's guy?**

**Drache: (rolls eyes) be patient. I still need to know who is going with whom in the first place. The end voting date is this Friday; I'll update then and let everyone know.**

**Takara: Drache, who only has four friends and needs to get a life, owns me, and nothing else, so don't come after us.**

Chapter 7: Embarrassment (Takara's POV)

"You guys! What're you doing spying on us!"

They apparently knew they were caught, so they slowly came into the room.

"Do you know how rude it is to be spying?"

"We weren't spying we were eavesdropping. Total difference!"

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TO!"

"IS-"

"Hey, where's Takara?"

I had run into my room while they were arguing. I needed to think fast so I could get away. While I was thinking, I heard someone try to open my door. Quickly, I ran to my balcony and flung myself off it, into the dark green foliage. I winced as I was bruised, cut, and scratched by the trees, until merciful darkness clouded my vision, right before I hit the ground.

(Several hours later)

With a groan, for the second time today, I opened my eyes slowly too see dense underbrush and trees surrounding me. That's when I remembered that I had jumped off the balcony.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You could have at least waited for your energy to be replenished before you pulled a stunt like that, _I thought. I walked until I reached the cliff, and found the sun setting. _It must be late. _I was positive the sun had been in the middle of the sky when the incident happened. I shrugged. There wasn't really any sense going back now. I needed to set up camp and rest, before dealing with the onslaught I was sure to get when I got back.

It was very quiet as I gathered wood to make a fire. I waited until the blaze was going well before leaving to go to the nearby spring I had seen. I washed and caught fish for my supper. On the way back, I gathered ferns to make a mattress and more wood for the night, as well as some berries to go with the fish.

Upon entering the campsite, I speared the fish and set them on the side of the coals, where most of the heat was, so they would cook faster. Then, I spread out the ferns and used the extra for a pillow. At last, the fish were ready to eat, and I picked the meat off the bone, switching between berries and fish bites. Finally, when I was full, I banked the fire with enough wood to last till morning. I lied down and went to sleep.

(The next morning)

I felt warm and cozy the next morning, and buried deeper into the pillow. It was very firm and it smelled of fresh ran and roses…wait a minute. Fresh rain and _roses_! The rain smell was to be expected, but I hadn't seen any roses anywhere near the ferns, and I certainly hadn't smelt them either. The pillow shifted under me, and wrapped its arms around me. Hold on a second! Since when do pillows shift or have arms!

I was afraid to open my eyes and face the awful truth, but I did. And I nearly freaked out. Scratch that I did freak out. I was lying on a man's chest, a very familiar man's chest.

(A/n: I should stop here, shouldn't I? 'looks at angry readers' Maybe not.)

"Is this a dream? A very embarrassing dream?" I asked no one in particular.

The pillow chuckled, sending shivers down my spine when the vibrations reached down to my level. "Depends. Do you normally have dreams like this?"

I gulped. Oh yeah, it was him all right. "Uh…no?" I hated how my voice sounded. It was very high and really squeaky.

(End Takara's POV, Normal POV)

Kurama chuckled again. She had the cutest blush across her features. "SO, if I do this…"

He gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. She was instantly captured by the intensity of his emerald eyes. He slowly moved forward until his lips gently brushed hers, in the softest of kisses. She closed her eyes and started to respond. She didn't resist at all, and even slowly slid her tongue out to meet his.

This not only surprised Kurama but also pleased him. His tongue brushed against hers and he nibbled her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obeyed, opening her mouth so his tongue could explore her hot, moist cavern. His tongue slowly explored her mouth, before settling on stroking her tongue. Takara moaned at the sensations that he created.

They slowly broke apart, and Takara settled her head on his chest. _Wow, that was bliss…_she thought. Soon, she was asleep again.

**Drache: Aww! So cute! **

**Takara: Mmmm…**

**Drache: Takara! Hello? (waves hand in front of glazed eyes) Oh dear…anyway, I need to know all pairings you'd like for this story. I know you've already told me, but I need to know again. Please tell me. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you all hung in there long enough for me to make it this far! Please, tell lots of people, and Read and Review!**


	9. PLEASE NOTE

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! I just needed to say I need a little more time, because the votes for pairings are confusing me. I need you guys to state your pairings for the following people, and also pairings you do not want. I need pairings for:**

**Takara**

**Sango**

**Kagura**

**Kanna**

**Kagome**

**I will not kill off any of the above people, and polls are open till Saturday, June 18th**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay, I have one vote for:**

**Takara/Hiei**

**Takara/Kurama**

**Takara/Hiei/Kurama (Takara cheers happily)**

**Kanna/Kuwabara**

**Kagura/Jin**

**Yuske/Sango**

**Kagome/Kurama**

**And due to a mistype, I need a pairing for Liz. I will say this one more time: _I need to have all voting pairs in by midnight on Saturday, June 18th._** So, I will tally votes and should have a new chappie for you by Wednesday. This chapter is a short one, because I need to do something with pairings, and I won't have those for a while.

Chapter eight-Morning after

Warmth. The smell of fire and roses. Two firm, VERY male bodies pressed against her own. Wait, TWO male bodies? Takara's eyes fluttered open and were met with two pairs of eyes staring into her own, one crimson pair and one emerald flecked with gold. She backed off, very nervously.

"Um…hey Hiei, Kurama. I…uh…was just…uh…" Takara stuttered, looking everywhere but at the two men who she had used as a mattress. Kurama chuckled softly while Hiei smirked.

"When did you show up, Hiei?" Takara's voice was quiet and her eyes downcast.

Hiei simply cocked his head to the side, studying her. Takara's hair was in a messy ponytail, and her muscles were taunt and probably hurt since she hadn't been in a regular bed the entire night.

Seeing that Hiei wasn't gonna answer, Kurama replied, "He showed up about ten minutes after you dozed off…for the second time."

Takara froze and blushed. Hiei saw this and peeked into her mind. When he saw her kissing Kurama and the pleasure Kurama had envoked in her, Hiei felt a jolt of something go through him and the strong desire to kiss Takara senseless, as if to show her who she really belonged to.

That thought stopped him cold. Since when did he care what was going on in some girl's life? Sure, he was attracted to her, that much he knew, but he refused to think it could be more. He also knew he cared for Kurama, maybe more than like a friend, but he would never admit it.

(Takara's POV)

I shook my head and moved to the hot springs that I had slept by. I turned and leaned against the rock and stared at both of the boys, no, MEN, that were sitting and watching me.

"I can't bathe if you guys are starring at me, I may be a Kitsune, but I do have a sense of modesty." I said calmly.

Hiei raised his eyebrow, "I don't think we mind."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "But I do, hentai."

Hiei smirked and whispered something in Kurama's ear. Kurama nodded and got up. I don't know what, but the sight of Hiei whispering to Kurama was incredibly erotic. I felt a warmth rush through my body, before moving lower and settling between my legs. I shifted ever so slightly, trying not to turn myself on any more than I was. This slight movement did not go unnoticed by either Hiei or Kurama, though I did not see the glance that went between them, or the looks of lust that I was receiving.

"Well?"

Kurama just bowed before disappearing. Hiei however, walked over to me and planted a firm, fiery, passionate and dominating kiss on my lips. Then, he was gone.

**Told ya it was short. I need pairings! Just tell me which ones you want!**


	11. Chapter 9Lemon

**Well, since we can't seem to agree on pairings, I've compromised the following:**

**Takara/Hiei/Kurama (Takara runs around in circles, shouting happily. To see reason why, read my profile.)**

**Kagome/Yusuke (I personally think that Kagome and Sango are two of the best characters on the face of the planet. If you don't like them, too bad, find a different story. Kayko will be Yusuke's friend, although it won't seem like that at first.)**

**Kuwabara/no one (Nothing against him, it's just that I have plans for everyone else.)**

**Liz/Jin (I just think they'd be so cute together!)**

**Kanna/Shippo (Aww….)**

**Kagura/no one**

**Rin/no one**

**Sango/no one**

**I'm sorry if these pairings offend some people, but I don't want to hear it. If you do not like my story, leave. NO FLAMES WILL BE ACCEPTED, I WILL DELETE THEM IF I MUST, BUT THEY WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED WHAT-SO-EVER. **

**I need to know if these pairings are okay with you guys. Also, lemon in this chapter! Please do not read if you are not old enough.**

**Takara: They are okay with me…(shyly looks around to make sure that the guys are out of the room) I have a huge crush on the two you paired me with anyway.**

**Drache: (looks at Takara, who is blushing furiously) You're really in love with them aren't you?**

**Takara: (looks down at ground, nods a very small nod)**

**Drache: (smiles) So, when can I expect nieces and nephews?**

**Takara: (head shoots up, looks very upset, angry, and embarrassed) Drache!**

**Kayko: (this is the right way to spell her name, I have a Yu Yu Hakusho DVD and I put it on with subtitles. This is how it was spelled) Drache owns nothing. I'd be scared if she did. The only thing she owns is Takara and Akynoma. (A-keye-no-ma)**

**Liz belongs to EMBER91, so ask before you use. She also doesn't own 'Behind these hazel eyes' by Kelly Clarkson.**

Chapter ten- Thinking and lemon (Takara's POV)

I slipped into the hot spring and closed my eyes. I tried to stop thinking and just enjoy myself, but it was impossible. My one-track mind focused on the one thing I did not want to think of.

My mind took me back to both kisses. One was slow, sweet, tender, and loving. The other was passionate, fiery, demanding and controlling. I was having a hard time not getting aroused as my mind traveled down the wrong path.

_Takara, you can't feel this way! This happened once, don't let it happen again. _I thought.

I finished my bathing, ran through the forest, jumped into the tree, and onto my balcony. I swiftly moved into my room, trying to be as silent as possible. I stopped at the door, but only because I heard voices on the other side.

"Oh, man. If Takara hears that Akynoma is back, she'll either A) freak, B) go into shock, or C) go into a murderous blood rage where she won't be satisfied until she kills him in the most painful way possible." Liz said.

I was shocked. He couldn't be here, he just couldn't.

(End Takara's POV, normal POV)

(Flashback)

"Hey sweetie! Let's go meet some of my friends, they won't bite!" said a boy of about fourteen. He was of medium height and build, but his body was toned. His soft blond hair was combed and away from his face. His neon blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he dragged a younger Takara up the street and into a restaurant.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Takara. She's a real sweetheart," said the boy.

Takara gave a gentle laugh. "Really Akynoma, I'm just a normal girl who helps as best she can."

Akynoma smiled. Normally his smile made her feel warm and safe, but tonight it made her feel…like there was danger ahead. His friends gave off weird vibes as well.

Takara smiled back. That was the last thing she remembered because someone knocked her out.

-One hour later-

Takara woke up with a headache. Her vision was blurred and she realized she was bound, gagged, and naked. She was tied to a bedpost, and she tried to escape. The binds sapped her energy quickly however. She tried to call for help, but then remembered she was gagged.

The door opened revealing Akynoma and his friend. His friend's name was Kakashi. Kakashi had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was very muscular and was incredibly stupid.

"Hey, look, the girl's awake," said Kakashi.

Takara rolled her eyes.

"No duh. I told you she liked things like this. You see Takara, I need to have a slut like you here for a month, so I can break you so you will be a servant of mine." Akynoma said smoothly.

Takara was very scared now. If he did what she thought he was gonna do…he did.

Akynoma slipped off his clothes and told Kakashi to stand guard outside no matter what.

He got on the bed and began handling Takara roughly. He grouped her breasts and her butt. He then took his long, thick cock and rammed it into her tight sheath, brutally ripping her virgin barrier. Because he was also a telepath, he forced her to watch all that he was doing to her, again and again and again. The pain was searing, and it continued for a week. There was no food or water, so she was broken.

It wasn't until the police came and found them did it stop, but it didn't matter. Takara had been abused like that for a week straight. She didn't have any will to fight back anymore.

(end flashback)

Seems like just yesterday 

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable _

_Like nothing could go wrong_

_Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel all right_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_Sown together_

_But still broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me _

_Then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_Though I don't cry on the outside anymore_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

Everyone turned to the doorway. Takara was standing there, an uncharacteristic unemotional mask on her face. Her eyes, however, spoke volumes of her fear, anger, and hatred. Mostly fear, but everything else inside her was there as well.

Liz nodded sadly. "Takara…you know?"

Takara looked at her. Now her eyes showed nothing but broken spirit. "Yes…" she whispered.

Sango and Kagura moved over to her. They took her to the couch and sat her down, before moving away. At that minute, Kurama, Hiei, and the rest of the guys walked into the room.

As soon as Hiei and Kurama saw Takara and the state she was in, they both growled ferociously. They walked over and sat on both sides of her. Hiei held her upper body in his arms, and Kurama held her legs, softly stroking them. Takara let out a small whimper and snuggled closer to the boys.

Kuwabara and Yusuke started laughing at Hiei and Kurama. "Who'd of thought that the shrimp loved someone else besides himself?" Kuwabara laughed. Kayko promptly knocked him out.

Liz frowned at the way her best friend/sister was acting. It was almost as if…YES! It was about time she moved on, and Kurama and Hiei obviously loved her. Well, Hiei probably didn't know, or wouldn't admit it yet, but Kurama was a good choice.

Liz stood and abruptly dragged Takara into her room. Liz locked the door and turned before beginning her shpiel. (sh-peel)

"Okay,whatisitwithyouyouareactinglikeyouarelovesickthatisitisitnotyoulovehieiand

Kuramaohwaituntilitellthegirls!"

(For those of you who can't understand Liz, she said "Okay, what is it with you? You are acting like you're love sick! That's it, isn't it? You love Hiei and Kurama! Oh wait till I tell the girls!" and now back to the story)

Takara looked guilty and shy, before nodding. "Don't tell them please…I don't think it goes beyond lust for Hiei, and I don't want rejection. You told them didn't you? About Akynoma?"

Liz nodded. "I don't think they realized how you'd react…Hey! Why don't you come with us girls to the club tonight? It'll be awesome."

Takara looked doubtful. "I don't know Liz…I promised Genkai I would train with the guys tonight…"

Liz looked at her like she was dumb. "Ditch. I would."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you Liz, and that's not a good thing." Takara giggled.

Liz smiled softly. "This is exactly what you need. Come, forget about everything for a while."

Takara nodded. "Okay, I'll go. But, one thing. I want the guys to find us…"

Liz smirked. She knew EXACTLY what Takara was going to do. "Fine."

Takara gave Liz a smile. It was the first real smile she had shown in three years. Takara hugged Liz and whispered, "Thanks sweetie." She used the nickname they used when they were ten.

"Welcome Kara."

**Aww! That's so cute! I have a couple of questions:**

**What'd you guys think?**

**What's the Japanese word for cute?**

**Ember and I were thinking of posting a new story together. Do you want to see another one by me? **

**Please read and review. I desperately need advice, help, anything you can give me! What do you think should happen?**


	12. Chapter 10

Drache: (reads reviews, eyes fill up with tears, runs into next room where everyone, including Beyblade people, Yuyu gang, and Inuyasha gang watch her sob hysterically into Takara's shoulder) WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Takara: (tries soothing Drache) What's wrong, Drache?**

**Drache: (sniffs) I w-was reading my reviews, and-and I read the one by EMBER91, and she-she . . . **

**Kagome: (comes over to soothe Drache) What did she say?**

**Drache: (goes from sad to angry in three seconds flat) She might as well have flamed me! She told me that my last chapter could've been reported and I'd have to stop writing this story just because I put a slight lemon in the last chapter! I just-grrrr!**

**Takara: Okay, so she gave you something pretty close to a flame?**

**Drache: Yes that #$$#$#&()&&$#$$#$#!**

**Yusuke: Did _Drache _just swear!**

**Drache: So? I'm pissed off people! C'mon, I needed to put something really scarring in there! I couldn't just put 'he raped her and gave her little food and no water' because that doesn't affect people as much . . . Oh yes, and how would you guys feel about a Sango/Touya pairing? **

**Kurama: (walks over and hugs Drache, whispers) It will be alright, calm down . . .**

**Drache: (blushes, gets out of Kurama's embrace and runs into computer room) Uh, I need to do the chapter now, Bye!**

**Kurama: Drache owns nothing but Takara, and Ember91 owns Liz, so if you like them, ask in a review to borrow them.**

Chapter eleven- Party and an Old enemy 

Liz walked out of the room in search of Genkai. She found her waiting in the forest clearing where they would spar and do other training exercises.

"Master Genkai?" Liz asked while bowing.

Genkai smiled. "Yes Liz?"

Liz returned the smile before becoming serious again. "You know how Akynoma's here, right? I was hoping that I could take Takara out tonight, to one of her favorite human club's. We'll be back tomorrow morning and . . . I just think it would be good for her to get away and refresh herself, before she decides to do something. I know she has training, but her next fight isn't for four days. Please let her come with me." Liz finished.

Genkai looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her consent. Liz smiled.

"Oh, one more thing. She wants you to . . ."

(A few hours later)

"Are you guys sure? I mean, won't Genkai be mad?" Takara asked nervously.

"I already talked to her and told her your plan. She'll bring the boys along about tenish. SO yeah." Liz stated, rolling her eyes.

Takara nodded nervously and smoothed out her skirt. She was going with Botan, Kagome, Sango, and Liz for a girl's night out thing.

The girls were all wearing the same outfit, just with different top colors. They all wore black mini skirts, tube tops, and black clogs. Sango was wearing a hot pink shirt. Takara was wearing a blood red shirt with a black leather skirt. Kagome wore a dark blue top, and Liz wore an emerald green top. Botan wore a light blue top.

"Let's go ladies, times a wasting," said Sango. Botan opened a portal and they walked through. They ended up right outside Takara's favorite club, Double-Sided Temptation.

"C'mon guys!" Takara walked through the glass double doors.

Liz was amazed at where Takara liked to hang out. They were on the first floor from what she could tell. The first floor was very dim, but she could see a large dance floor and the crimson silk covered booths that lined it. It was a large space; it was larger than the tournament stadium, that was for sure. This was probably the darker side of temptation. The walls were black with odd symbols on it in blood red. This floor was where humans could indulge in all of their dark fantasies.

There was a spiral staircase that led up to the second floor. The second floor had silver silk covered booths and the walls were done in soft, light colors. The lighting was soft, creating a softer feeling. There was no dance floor, but they could lean against the railing and watch. This was the floor were people who were less brave could hang out. That is, until they were ready to see what dark fantasies awaited them below.

"Wow," murmured Botan.

Takara nodded excitedly, especially because 'Toxic' came on. "Let' go dance!"

(Meanwhile)

"What do you mean she ditched!" shouted Kuwabara.

Genkai rolled her eyes. "I mean she won't be coming. There are traces of a portal to the human world. She probably left and took Kagome, Sango, Botan, and Liz with her."

"Why?" came Kurama's quiet voice.

"She needed to relax more than likely." Genkai said that like it was obvious.

"We should go after her. Akynoma could get wind of this and try to hurt her." said Yuske.

Genkai nodded and opened a portal. They ended up on the second floor, which was deserted.

They leaned on the rail and watched as the five girls below them had the time of their life. That is until frat boys tried to hit on them. Yuske, Hiei, and Kurama were trying to control their anger as best they could.

Their anger quickly turned to amusement when they heard the following take place:

"Hey baby,"

"Go away Tyler. I broke up with you a year ago."

"Baby, these are my friends. They can take your friends and we can have some-"

"Tyler. I broke up with you. You wanted me? You should've stayed loyal, instead of chasing after every woman you saw. Leave."

"No! You're my slut and I won't let you go!"

"Tyler, I have a new boyfriend. I will call him if you don't leave."

"He can't compare to me."

"You don't know that. I loved you once. Keywords being once and loved. I hate you, leave."

"No."

"Okay, Takara told you to leave. If you don't leave I'll personally alter your sex in the most painful way I can think of. Clear?"

"I will be back you whore."

"Whatever."

The four guys quickly moved over to them. "Are you okay?" Kurama asked.

"Fine." Takara said shortly.

"Good." said Yuske, before bopping her on the head.

"What was that for?"

"Ditching us!"

"I needed to relax, not fight more."

"Yeah well-"

"Guys?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"Akynoma's in the Makai right?"

"Yeah . . ."

"What's he doing here then?"

WHAM!

The club walls came down, and a giant dragon stood in front of them.

"Hello Takara. Miss me?"

**Drache: That's all folks. Please, go check out my other story. It's called United as One. I'm also thinking of doing a YYH/Beyblade/IY crossover. What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 11

**Drachegirl14: Well, I know how I'm gonna end the story, I wanna know if anyone wants a sequel or not. By the way, I have two other stories. One is on hiatus because EMBER91 is on vacation and that story is co-written by her so, yeah . . . but the other one I desperately need reviews for.**

**Takara: Okay, don't own, don't sue, thank you.**

Chapter eleven- Deceptions and trust

"Not really," said Takara.

The dragon seemed to smirk in that funky dragony way. (Akynoma is the dragon, he isn't riding it. The dragon is about as tall as Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty is when she transforms and looks exactly like her. His scales are black and his eyes are acid green.) "Well, then, why don't we talk somewhere more private?"

Takara made a face. "Over my dead body."

"SO BE IT!"

The other fighters that were there were pushed out of the way as the dragon reached for Takara. It grasped her in its clawed hand and put up a barrier.

Thunder roared and lightening flashed across the sky as Takara was slowly squeezed to death.

"You won't win, my friends will stop you . . ." Takara choked out.

Akynoma laughed. "Do you see your pesky friends anywhere?" He let the hand that held Takara move around.

Takara looked everywhere. She didn't see them or the barrier. Plus, it had started to rain.

"They will come," Takara said as firmly as she could.

Akynoma let out a very evil laugh. "They think you're tainted and weak. They rejected you. They don't like you."

Takara shook her head, which wasn't the smartest thing to do. "No . . ." She passed out due to lack of air.

Akynoma let out another evil laugh. His plan had worked. She was his.

(A few minutes ago, Kurama's POV)

I felt the invisible force push me back, hard. It also caused everyone around Takara to be slammed into the wall. As I stood up, I realized it probably wasn't very smart, as my head began to spin. However, I pushed through the pain and ran to help Takara.

Hiei was also there. I saw him glaring at Akynoma.

"Hiei! Where is Takara?" I said quickly.

He looked at the claw that held the girl. I heard everything that was said between the dragon and Takara. She seemed very weak, and she couldn't see us, which surprised me greatly.

_Dang it Red! Let me out!_

Yoko shut up!

_I don't give a #$ &$#! LET ME OUT!_

Yoko quickly took control and I transformed.

(Yoko's POV)

As I came out, I took stock of the situation. The girl I loved was suffocating slowly. Hiei and I were being held back by a barrier. The only ones conscious were Hiei Kagome, Yusuke, and I.

I took out my rose whip and lashed the barrier in rapid succession. The barrier broke and Hiei and I were the first ones through. The dragon turned his attention to us, and the fight got a lot more deadly.

His claws were what I was worried about. What I didn't count on was the fact that he created minor shock waves by stomping around. He constantly used his fire-breathing technique on us, as well as his tail. My plants were useless, and Hiei couldn't attack for fear of hitting Takara.

Yoko! Hit his eye, then get Takara, then hit the white scale on the center of his chest! That's where his demonic power is coming from!

I silently thanked Kurama and told the other three what to do. Kagome notched an arrow and let it fly.

She got a direct hit, and while the dragon growled in agony, Hiei moved and grabbed Takara. I then took out my rose whip, aimed, and sent it straight towards the white scale, while Yusuke shot his Spirit Gun. The two attacks combined and the dragon disappeared.

(Normal POV)

Kagome grabbed the others that were unconscious and opened a portal back to the hotel. Everyone jumped in and left. N one noticed the dark aura or the white scale that was left behind.

**Ha! I'm evil! The next chappie will be rated R, so yeah!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Drache: I'm so glad that people like this story, I thought no one would like it since it is my first story . . .**

**Takara: Hey, c'mon, stop being so negative!**

**Drache: (rolls eyes) It's the truth!**

**Takara: (shakes head) You need to get a life.**

**Drache: I own nothing. And this chapter has fluffiness!**

Chapter whatever-Fluffiness (Takara's POV)

For the third time that week, I woke up after a wonderful dream of mysterious lovers, both powerful, but different.

I first became aware of soft voices around me, then of warmth on my chest. I cracked one eye open and saw Kiroro lying on my chest, fast asleep. I also saw that I was in my room, and that no one else was around. It was either very late, or very early, because my curtains weren't shut and it was dark outside.

Moving very slowly, I tried to sit up. Unfortunately, this woke Kiroro up, and upon seeing I was awake, she tried to go tell the others. However, I told her not too.

- Why? - Kiroro asked.

"I don't want them to know I'm awake yet. I don't need all the questions and sympathy. This is my problem, I'll fix it." I stated firmly.

Kiroro still looked doubtful, bu she relaxed and purred when I absentmindedly began to pet her.

Actually, I was thinking about the dreams. The two lovers were so familiar, I knew that I knew them from somewhere outside my dream world . . .

"Kiroro?"

- Yes Mistress? -

I showed her the dreams and she smiled in that weird neko way. - Mistress, your dreams are nothing more than desires from your heart and subconscious. They may or may not predict the future. It all depends on what you do. -

I put my head in my hands and muttered, "Of course. It's always my choice isn't it?"

Kiroro nodded her head. - Yes. -

There was silence for the next couple of minutes. I was deep in thought. I decided to simply follow my heart and that it would tell me when the time was right.

That decided, I tried to get out of bed, but let out a low moan of pain when my ribs protested.

(End POV, Normal POV)

Kurama and Hiei were the only ones awake. Everyone else, except Takara, had left to eat or sleep. They had told everyone that they would stay and wait. Liz had seemed doubtful, but then she abruptly had changed her mind and left.

Hiei's head shot up when he heard a low moan of pain. At the same time, Kurama stood and moved towards Takara's room. Hiei reached the door first, with Kurama right behind him. They found Takara trying to sit up.

Kurama quietly walked over and gently pushed her back down. "You shouldn't get up yet. You have two broken ribs and a slight concussion."

Takara didn't seem to hear him. She kept trying to move. Finally, she looked at Kurama and blushed when she realized that he was right next to her on the bed and that his hand was on her shoulder. She also realized that she was wearing a top that allowed his hand direct contact with he skin. Her shoulder was tingling pleasantly. Takara avoided Kurama's and Hiei's questioning gazes. _Oh man, they probably saw me blush! This is so not cool. What are they thinking? _were the first things that ran through Takara's head. The next couple things concerned what had happened to make both of them be there, in her room.

"Takara?"

Takara looked up, and her gaze was locked onto Kurama's lush forest green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and her gaze dropped to his lips.

"Yes?" Takara spoke. It was a breathy whisper. She wanted him to kiss her so bad, and it was precisely that out of control sensation that stopped her cold. What was she thinking? Hiei and Kurama had to finish the tournament and then they had their jobs as spirit detectives. She couldn't go with them . . .but hadn't she decided to follow her heart?

Takara let out a sigh and moved away. "I'm fine Suiichi. Really." Takara winced. She hadn't meant for it to come out so cold or harsh. And the fact that she had used his human name was even worse.

"Are you sure?" There was a coolness in his tone, it equaled her own.

Takara didn't answer. Instead, she collapsed in a corner and began to sob. "He . . . he . . . he raped me. An entire week without food or water. I couldn't stop him."

She felt two pairs of strong arms encircle her. She smelled roses and fire. Not ashes, but the depth and escence of fire. She also heard softly murmured words, meant to calm her down. She slowly stopped and buried deeper into the arms that held her. They spent the night that way.

(In Liz's room)

Liz was beyond worried as she paced the living room of her team's suite. She just couldn't stop thinking about her best friend, even though she was with Kurama and Hiei. That brought a small smile to Liz's face. Those two were so obviously in love with Takara. It would only take a little prodding and pushing to get them together . . .

The oven timer went off and Liz hurried over to it. She reached in with oven mitts on and pulled out a fresh batch of English cookies that her mother had taught her how to bake.

"Smells good Liz, what are you making lassie?"

Liz jumped about a foot. She hadn't heard Jin wake up.

"Cookies. Want one?"

"Sure."

Liz served him a small plate and sat next to him on the couch.

"Are you okay lassie?"

"I'm worried."

"Takara?"

"Yup."

"Doncha worry Lizze, she'll be fine."

Liz made a face at the hated nickname. She always thought Jin was cool, he was nice and funny and sweet and hot and . . . Wait! She wasn't falling in love. He was just a good friend was all.

"Liz?"

"Huh? What?"

"I was askin ya where you got the recipe? I'd like to make them some time."

"Uh, sure. I just need to . . ."

Jin was concerned. He'd never seen Liz out of it. Then again, Liz had seen her best friend get hurt very badly, so that was probably one of the reasons, but still . . . Now that he thought about it she was very pretty and smart. If only . . .

He let out a sigh. She'd never like him like that. He wished that she would, but she didn't. Oh well . . .

**Drache: Yay, Liz fluff! Okay, not really, but still . . .**

**Takara: . . .**

**Drache: Read and review! I need to find something to catch Takara's attention, I think she's gone into a blushing coma. **


	15. Chapter 13

**Drache: I'm happy.**

**Takara: Why?**

**Drache: (opens mouth to respond, then shuts it and looks thoughtful) uh . . . I don't know.**

**Everyone else: (falls over anime style)**

**Drache: I own nothing! Here comes chapter whatever!**

Chapter Whatever (Takara's POV)

Three days after the whole fluffy incident with Kurama and Hiei, I was finally able to be my normal self again. I could move, train, and fight better than before. I was so glad that when I got up to put on some decent clothing, I put on something I wouldn't normally wear unless my body was taken over by aliens.

I was wearing a light pink shirt and pink shorts that stopped mid-thigh. The shorts had two white stripes that flanked the side seams. My shirt had a white number in the middle of white writing that said 'Create Havoc Athletic Department' on the chest. (This is a real shirt, I own it! Ask EMBER91 if you don't believe me.)

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail on the top of my head and pulled on white sandals. The sandals had a bit of a heel on them and small pink butterflies on the strap. I put on very light pink lip-gloss and pink eyeshadow, just enough to accent the outfit. Checking my reflection one more time, I walked out of my room and went down to the lobby.

I calmly walked out of the elevator and glanced around, looking for my friends. I found them out in back, sparring with each other. It made me smile to see them training so hard. Then I realized something else. All the guys were shirtless and the sun gleamed off of their sweaty skin. (Drache: Wow, shirtless Kurama and Hiei and Yusuke . . . ((drools)) I wonder . . .)

That's when my demon blood attempted to get out. I had a little argument going on that when something like this:

_Wow . . ._

I can't stare at them! They might notice and then things will be even worse!

_Drop the 'tude girl._

I'm sorry for being modest! I also don't wanna embarrass them . . .

_Yeah right. They'll be sooo embarrassed. I'm sure Yoko won't mind._

But the human Kurama and everyone else will. 

_And that's bad because?_

I'm mortified I'm even having this conversation. But it's bad because Aunt Kikyo will sit me down and have the talk! I don't want the talk! Oh yeah, and it'll be awkward every time I have to talk to one of them, and the girls will never let me live this down!

That's what I thought.

I was brought out of my mental problem when I heard a crash about thirty feet to my left. I glanced over and dashed behind some bushes so I wouldn't be seen. I smiled slightly when I saw Hiei had thrown Kuwabara into a tree. I winced, feeling sorry for the poor guy. He must've really ticked Hiei off.

I looked over and saw that everyone was okay. That relieved me greatly. I had been so worried . . .

I looked over and saw Keiko flirting with Kurama. It was then that I felt something erupt in my chest. It was scaly and it didn't like the fact that Keiko was getting attention from Kurama. It started growling and whispering little things ment to attract my attention. I shook my head. I barely knew them, and I was already falling for two of them . . . I also saw that Yusuke didn't look too pleased at Keiko's flirtatious attitude.

I glared at Keiko through eyes that were starting to bleed crimson, and I knew I was fighting a losing battle. That's when the image came to me. It showed Kurama kissing me on the balcony that was linked to my room in the middle of darkness. The creature in my chest began to purr, and I think they must've heard it, because Kurama and Hiei's head shot up.

Hiei growled and Kurama asked with a coldness that made me flinch, "Who's there?"

I stepped out and walked towards them, making sure I concealed the fact that my stomach wound was still open and bleeding. "Hey."

Liz ran over to me and held me up. "What are you doing out of bed? You need rest and - "

"Liz, I'm wearing pink." I said calmly, I then counted down, five, four, three, two, one . . .

"PINK!" Liz leapt away from me like I had some contagious disease.

I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. She hated the color pink.

The others were laughing as well.

Liz flushed and glared at me. "If I didn't think you'd get even more hurt, I'd kill you myself."

I rolled my eyes. Then my eyes lit up, because I remembered something I'd heard a few days ago. "That remind me, in my home town in the human world, there was gonna be a Halloween party in one of the so called 'Haunted mansions'. You guys wanna go?"

The girls nodded enthusiastically. "Good." I smiled and left.

**This fic will be going on Hiatus, I can't seem to get any ideas for my story so, yeah . . . Read and Review, send ideas, all that good junk, thanks!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Drache: Okay, this might be my last update until September . . .**

**Takara: Why?**

**Drache: Two words. Band Camp.**

**Takara: That thing from eight to three out in the sun with an hour lunch that occupies the time slot of the last two weeks of August before school starts?**

**Drache: Yep.**

**Takara: Okay . . . Oh, wondering why Drache's so weird right now? **

**Drache: God! He hasn't even called to apologize! I swear all men are stupid!**

**Takara: (whispers) She was honest with one of her best friends when he asked her out. When she called on Saturday, two days later, he snapped at her, threatened her, and then hung up on her.**

**Drache: I swear, and the last time we saw each other, we hugged! Who snaps at someone you hugged the last time you saw them! Honestly! And then he apologized, so I feel better but still . . . I don't own anything.**

Chapter Thirteen-Kisses (Takara's POV)

I paced impatiently while waiting for the guys. We had agreed to meet in her team's room at nine, so they would end up at the party at nine thirty. We'd hang out until about eleven, then leave. It might be sooner though, if the party wasn't good.

"Guys! We need to leave now!" I hollered.

"Keep your costume on! We're coming!" Liz hollered back. I rolled my eyes. Sisters were such a pain sometimes . . . I was distracted from my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I called. I hurried over to the dark mahogany door, it's color gleaming faintly in the light.

I took a deep breath to calm down and opened the door.

In stepped the males of our little clique. What had me laughing was that the only one who looked any different were Koenma and Kuwabara. The rest had just added their demonic touches to their normal selves. I almost laughed at the sight of Kuwabara in a kitty suit. I barely held in my giggles at Koenma in a bunny suit.

(Right, so if any of you forgot who the guys are: Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Cho, Jin, Touya, Rinku, and Koenma kay?)

I took the next couple of minutes to study them all.

Kurama looked like he had reverted to Yoko. He had long silver hair that fell to just below his waist. His ears had migrated upward, and were now fox ears sitting on top of his head. His molten golden eyes had emerald green flecks that showed Kurama was just below the surface so Yoko wouldn't get into trouble. He wore what was apparently normal for him. It was exactly like Jin's outfit, only a little larger and showed off his nicely defined chest. I saw his beautiful nine silver tails flash behind him. They looked so soft and fluffy . . .

I then turned to Hiei. He didn't repulse or disgust me, in fact, it made my heart race and I felt a little blush form on my cheeks. His skin was green and had eyes all over him, and his Jagon eye was open as well. He still looked normal, or as normal as he could. His black hair was still spiked and still defied the law of gravity, but this time, I noticed the bluish tint to it, which surprised me greatly. He only wore his pants and a black tank top.

I quickly looked through the rest of them, including Yusuke in demon form, then turned my attention to the hallway that contained the rooms.

"If you all don't get your butts out here, the guy's and I'll go and you'll be left behind!" I yelled.

"Yeah, right!" shouted Sango back.

I turned and looked at the guys. "Let me translate Sango for you. She said, 'We're still deciding what to wear, give us another three or four hours.'"

Surprisingly, they all chuckled at my little joke. Then Kuwabara just had to go and say, "Where's your outfit?"

"I didn't want to change just yet. It only will take me a second . . . " I trailed off when I saw Koenma staring at me. "It's rude to stare you know."

He smirked at me and held out his hand. My eyes widened as my ruby/onyx Ying-yang necklace was snatched off, and with it, my illusion of normalcy. I swallowed nervously as all the guys stared at me in shock.

I was in my human/kitsune form. I had long black hair the fell a little under my shoulders. My ears were as black as night and had fire red tips. My two tails were black and each had a ring of red around them. (Like Kilala's tails from Inuyasha.) My eyes were now blood red, and they were more cat-like then fox-like. The irises were black, just like normal human's eyes. I wore a blood red tube top and a black leather mini skirt. I also wore my favorite knee high black leather boots. I had worn my necklace, but since Koenma pulled it off, the area above the top was bare.

"You need to close your mouths, you'll catch flies that way," Liz stated as she and the gang walked into the living room. Then she glanced at me. "They found out how?"

"Koenma took my necklace." I said shrugging.

Liz nodded. "Okay ya'll, let's get going."

(Two hours later)

We all walked back through the portal, half-dragging, half-carrying Cho, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Kuwabara and Yusuke had gotten into another fight and nearly killed each other, but Botan could heal them. Cho had gotten hammered though.

I shook my head and teleported Cho to bed. Then, Botan healed Yusuke and Kuwabara and I relaxed on the couch. Kurama and Hiei turned back to their more humanoid forms. I gazed at them, and suddenly, I felt my heart rate kick up a notch.

Trying to retain my cool, I asked "So, what do we do now?"

Yusuke grinned. "Truth or Dare, spin the bottle style?"

I blinked, then returned his grin. "Sure." I got off the couch and ran to the kitchen. I searched through the bucket and found an empty old-fashioned Coke bottle.

I walked back into the living room and found everyone sitting in a circle.

"So, rules, anything goes?" I asked calmly.

Everyone nodded. "Good. Yusuke, you first."

Yusuke leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on . . . me.

"So, Takara, Truth or Dare?"

I thought for a moment before I chose. "Um . . . Dare."

His face lit up and I mentally groaned. That was his perverted look. "I dare you to kiss . . ."

I bit my lip and stayed as calm as I could.

"Hiei."

Oh yeah, just lost the calmness. I blushed and glanced at Hiei to see him smirking at me. I smirked right back and gave him a peck on the cheek. I pulled back and his lips met mine. He pulled me onto his lap as our lips battled furiously. He slid his tongue into my mouth and took control, pushing my tongue back so he would be dominant. I let him. After all, I wanted this probably more than he did. I had wanted this since the dream . . . The dream! That jolted me out of my blissful thoughts. I pulled back slowly, taking in a little air at a time and I admit, I was panting. My eyes opened slowly. The first thing I saw was his eyes, a little glazed over and gazing directly at mine. It was then I realized just what position we were in, I was sitting sideways in his lap and had my arms wrapped around his neck. Hiei's arms were around my waist, pulling me closer then ever. I heard someone talk, but I didn't care. I was with someone I loved . . .

"Get a room you two!" Liz cried. I gave her a glare that would've made a super s class demon wet himself, but Liz knew me better. She nodded her head at my seat and I slowly pulled away from the warmth and comfort of Hiei's arms and moved back to my seat. Once there I spun the bottle and it landed on Liz, to which I grinned evilly. Oh, revenge was sweet . . .

"Dare me sweetheart." She said.

"Kiss Jin." I smirked as both blushed. I knew it! Ha! I knew they liked each other. Go me, go me, go me . . .

I watched as her lips timidly met Jin's and then became more confident as he responded. I watched them for about another minute before I said, "Okay you two, go to your own suite if your gonna do that."

I could tell I'd probably interrupted their own little sugar time, but hey, she interrupted mine with Hiei, so it's only fair. Liz slowly made her way back to her seat and spun the bottle.

(Another hour later)

Yusuke yawned and stood up. "I'm going to bed, night guys."

I nodded. So far, Kurama, Hiei, and I were the only ones still up. Everyone had gone to their respective rooms and I couldn't blame them. I was tired, and we had the semi-finals of the tournament tomorrow.

"Night Yusuke." I waited till he was gone and looked at Hiei and Kurama. "Wanna keep going? Or do you wanna sleep, we do have semi-finals tomorrow and . . ." I trailed off and covered a yawn with my hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow Takara." Kurama said. Hiei nodded and they both left.

I walked into my room and relaxed back against the headboard. I kept thinking about the two different kisses. Hiei's was fiery, passionate, arousing, and luring. Kurama's was calm, gentle, and loving. I turned on my side and tried to sleep, but found I couldn't. I rolled on my other side and let out a small yelp. Two little brown eyes peered through the darkness at me.

"Rin? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep mama. Can I stay with you?" she asked and climbed into my bed.

I nodded and pulled her into chest. My last thought before I drifted off was that I wouldn't be able to choose between the two men I loved.

**Drache: (rereads page for a second) Wow. A little over six pages, I hope you guys like!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Drache: Okay, updates will be scarce until around November, I've got guard and I'm in high school, it'll be tough, so enjoy!**

Chapter I've forgotten the number-The Heart's chosen path

The semi-finals went by in a flash. Needless to say, Yusuke's, Liz's, and Takara's teams passed by it easily. However, Takara's heart just wasn't in it. She was making constant mistakes, and she nearly got beaten last match because of it. She became more vulnerable, emotionally, mentally, spiritually, and physically. At last, Liz took her aside after one particularly disastrous match.

"What is it with you? Your heads not in this match, neither is your heart! What is going on with you?"

Takara looked down. She didn't answer.

Liz sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but . . . I'm afraid in your best interests, and as assistant manager of this team, I'm going to let your Aunt take over your place in the next match."

Takara nodded, but didn't say anything.

Liz's eyes widened. Takara would normally kill anyone who stood in her way. What was wrong with her?

(Just past ten at night)

Takara stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out at the sea. Her eyes were glazed over; she was clearly deep in thought. At last, she made a decision. She looked back at the hotel with tears in her eyes.

(Takara's POV)

It would be over very quickly, it would probably be painful as well. That was good. The pain would stop me from trying to change it. I knew it would end this way. I wanted out. There was no release from the life I led, except one . . . death.

I was sorry. I don't know what led me to this. I only know that I don't want to live anymore. I don't think I ever truly did live. I never loved someone completely, with my whole being. I cared, yes, I did that, but I never experienced true love. I never experienced thousands of things, but I did know pain and suffering. Oh, yes, I knew them well. I knew the want of death, of eternal painless, dreamless sleep. It had never happened. I also knew of the prophecy, she who mates a Forbidden Child is destined to stop the greatest evil from destroying other dimensions. It was too much.

I looked over the cliff's edge. Sharp, jagged rocks stuck out from the black, murky waters. It would be painful, yes, but pain was good. It would stop me from regretting what I had done. Everyone would be better off without me anyway. There was no one in this world that truly loved me.

Lately, I'd been having dreams. Dreams of nothing but fear, terror, despair, and chaos. Amid that, I was untouched, but it was only because I was standing over my limp body. It had been abused in so many ways I cannot begin to fathom what happened. I saw no one crying over my body, instead, people were laughing. It was a high cruel laugh, one that did not fit with them. I watched helplessly as they worshiped the god of evil and destruction, as well as Akynoma. There were two spirits beside my own, Fate and Destiny.

These two visited me often, telling me of things to come and how to stop it. This time, they told me if I lived, I would help bring destruction and chaos to this world. I would be the one responsible for this. So that's why I was doing what I had to.

I took a deep breath and jumped. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Then there was pain, overwhelming my existence and I cried, for the last time.

Then, nothing but blackness.

When I opened my eyes, it was dark around me, I was floating in blackness. There was a soft light ahead of me. I floated towards it, and as I reached it, the darkness faded, and I found myself on a bed in a lit room, where soft voices were talking. I opened my eyes completely, and found myself starring into Liz's.

She was pale, and very thin. "Kara?"

I nodded slowly. She let out a sob, turned, and cried into Jin's chest. He looked surprised before comforting her.

I closed my eyes, and fell into darkness again.

The second time, there was nothing but blackness. Then, there were two small orbs of light, sitting in front of me calmly. One was black, tinted with blue, the other was red, tinted with silver.

I reached towards them, and they came a little closer to me. They were warm, and very familiar. I . . . I felt . . . loved. I knew then, if I ever truly lived, The time would be now that I was born. I realized my own foolish idea that no one ever truly loved me. I knew I would live, that I would be the one to bring destruction to this and other dimensions, but I didn't care. I was loved, that was all that mattered to me.

The two orbs circled me, they seemed to dance around me. It hit me, what (or should I say who) they were. It was Kurama and Hiei's light. This was another thing that Destiny told me about. The light's of each other's souls.

Right before I lost to the darkness again, I uttered the five words that would seal my fate. "I love both of you."

**Drache: (rolls eyes) I know, short update, also, kinda deep for what I normally write, but I had to put this in there. Hey, I'm only seeing two or three more chappies in this story. I know, a short story, but . . . I need to work on the others. Hey! GO check out Real World Band Camp Meets Anime, by me! It's funny. See ya later!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Drache: (quietly) I don't know how many have heard this, but my guard instructor, Chad, was fired last night at the last competition we competed in. He isn't allowed to come back, and I'm feeling down, because I've known Chad since my first guard season two years ago. I'm just a little bit upset.**

**Takara: (holds Drache as she cries, rocks back and forth) Thanks for the reviews. Only one more chapter after this. Would you guys like a sequel?**

Chapter Who-Knows-What

Kurama's heart swelled with happiness as he heard her declaration of love. He knew he'd loved her for a while, since he'd first seen her perhaps, but still . . . Takara's eyes fluttered open, revealing the depth of love behind them. She sat up slowly.

"I've loved both of you since . . . I saw you," Here she smiled gently, "You were both so calm and calculating . . . It took me a while, but I realized after everything that . . . I love you both."

Takara looked down at her hands. They were clasped tightly together. She waited in silence. Then . . .

Kurama took her gently into his lap and kissed her thoroughly. Takara knew then that he loved her, but what about Hiei?

Her mental question was answered when Hiei climbed over the bed and hugged from behind, gently nipping her neck.

Takara was swept away by the sensations. They spent the night in her bed, making use of it.

(In the meantime)

Liz cried her eyes out, and was now sitting on her couch, looking at the TV.

"Ya know lass, it might be better if ya turned on the TV instead of looking at it like it's on."

Liz jumped about a foot. "Jeez Jin! You scared me."

Jin came forward, and it was then that Liz noticed just how bright his eyes were. They were so beautiful.

"Sorry lass."

"Liz."

"What?"

"My name is Liz. Not lass or lassie, Liz."

"Sorry lass."

"Arrghh!"

"Sorry Liz."

Liz stopped. "It's cool. I'm just worried about Takara."

Jin frowned. He couldn't have heard what he thought he heard . . . There it was again! He chuckled, figuring out what it was.

Liz cocked her head. "Mind letting me in on the joke?"

Jin chuckled again. "Takara's awake, with Hiei and Kurama."

Liz looked confused. "So?"

Jin just gave her a Look. "Think Liz."

Liz thought for a minute. Then her eyes got really big. "She's . . . and . . . but . . ."

Jin laughed outright. "You're cute when you stutter, you know that right?"

Liz looked away, the cutest little blush on her cheeks. "Thanks," she said shyly.

Jin sat down next to her, with Liz's sparkling green eyes locked directly with his. Slowly they moved closer together, until their lips touched.

The kiss was so gentle, full of sweetness and love. Liz's eyes closed, and she scooted closer to Jin, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss got deeper, and faster, until Jin stood up. Liz jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jin took them into Liz's room where he slammed the door tightly shut.

(The next morning)

Takara woke up slowly. Her head was lying on a firm chest, and she felt someone spooned against her backside. She smiled lazily up at Hiei.

He kissed her. "Morning."

"Mmmmmm . . . morning." Takara said. She flipped her head over her shoulder to find Kurama smirking at her.

"Morning cutie." Kurama greeted.

She winked. "Morning."

Hiei chuckled. "If you two are done flirting . . . "

Takara leaned near his ear. "I think last night proved I don't need to flirt."

Hiei felt shivers run through his spine. "Vixen."

Takara grinned and walked over to her closet. "Yup."

She picked up some bath things and went to the bathroom. There she showered, and looked in the mirror. She smiled at the marks on the left and right side of her neck.

By the time she was done, Kurama and Hiei had dressed and left. She officially had the entire suite to herself.

_Wow . . . _Takara gazed off into space. That was officially the best night ever.

(Later)

Takara grinned as Liz, Kagome, and Botan chatted away about the new guys. She giggled when they asked her about her guy.

Takara shrugged. "What guy?"

Liz looked sad. "I thought -"

Takara pulled her hair away from her neck to reveal the bite marks. Liz let out a little shriek.

"When can I expect nieces and nephews?" Liz asked.

Takara blushed. "Liz!"

"What?"

"That's personal!"

"So?"

"So you can't ask it!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

Liz stuck her tongue out. Takara was about to retort when Keiko rushed in.

"Takara!"

Takara took in her frazzled state. "What?"

"It's the matches they decided on for tomorrow. You're facing Akynoma's team."

Takara smiled. "What are you worried about? He's dead."

"Did he have a twin? Cause I just saw him down in the lobby."

Takara's eyes widened. "What?"

Keiko nodded. The room had gone silent. Takara let out a whimper and crawled over to Liz.

Liz held her "sister" as she sobbed. "Go find Hiei and Kurama. They'll help her."

Botan nodded and left.

**Takara: (still holding sobbing Drache) Gasp! What's going to happen? Will they lose? Will Takara go insane? What is the color of my underwear? Stick around to find out!**


	19. Last Chapter

**Drache: Well, this is it. (Starts to cry) I'm soo gonna miss you guys . . . This is the official last chapter of When Opposites Attract. Thank you to all, who ever reviewed this story, it makes me happy that you reviewed. A special thanks to JoannaKuwabara and to EMBER91, both have been with me since the beginning. I'm gonna make a sequel later. I love all of you! See you later.**

**Final Chapter-Tears and Duty**

Kurama and Hiei rushed into the room where Liz was holding Takara close. Kurama lifted Takara into his lap and rocked back and forth, hoping it would soothe her. Hiei questioned Liz, and when he found out what happened, his lips tightened angrily.

_Fox._

What's the matter, Hiei?

_**Did you miss me?**_

Yoko, shut up.

_Akynoma wasn't destroyed. He's alive, and he's after Takara._

…

_Fox?_

… He dares to touch what is ours?

Kurama's 'voice' had gone soft and deadly.

Takara whimpered and snuggled closer to Kurama. "He's here. He's coming."

Kurama whispered, "It's okay. We're not gonna let him hurt you."

(An hour later)

Takara stood at the entrance to the arena. She was wearing low-rise jeans, with a red shirt that said, "No, I don't have ADHD . . ." and on the back it said, "Oh, look! A chicken!"

Kagura and Kanna stood near by, watching their friend and leader. Kagome and Sango also watched from a distance.

"And now, demons and demonesses! I present you with the teams for Battle One of the finals! In this corner, Team Shadow Fighters!"

There were lots of cheers and yells for blood.

"And in that corner, Team Element!"

Takara nodded. "That's our cue."

She stepped forward stiffly, as though she were forcing herself to go.

(Takara's POV)

Once we were out in the arena, there were a lot of catcalls, along with a few wolf whistles.

I rolled my eyes. "If I weren't such a powerful person, I'd take offense."

I watched as though seperated from my own body, as my teammates fought. Sango and Kanna were victorious. Kagura and Kagome lost by the barest inch.

Now, it was my turn.

(Normal POV)

Takara stepped up, walking casually even though she was freaking mentally.

"So, Akynoma, come to face an early death?"

"Please Takara, I know you're scared."

He got no answer.

"I knew it."

He still got no reply.

Akynoma charged at the signal, hoping to end this quickly so he could claim his prize.

Takara surprised him. She powered up a spirit gun, similar to Yusuke's. Then, she fired it right into his face, sending him sprawling into the wall.

"Akynoma's out! One . . . Two . . . three . . . four . . . "

Akynoma flipped into the arena.

"Well, it seems you've gotten stronger."

"I've mated also."

"Isn't that nice?"

"Yes, it is."

This time, Takara charged him, sending him flying into the wall, again.

She smiled when he showed no signs of getting up. "That was easy."

Her smile disappeared when she heard cracking of bones, and in an instant, the giant black dragon was there.

"You're lucky. I was going to kill you, but once you're completely brainwashed, you'll make a good servant."

Takara looked up the fury and disgust on her face clearly visible. She spat at the dragon's feet.

"I'd never serve you."

"You will."

Takara jumped, landing on the dragon's back. "Eat this!"

Fire sprang up around them. "Fire spin!"

A flame tornado appeared, engulfing them both in the hot inferno.

When it vanished, Takara was lying on the ground with a gash in her side, with Akynoma no where to be seen.

Takara quickly healed herself. "Oh mighty flowing river, ring with the sound of blessing!"

A giant fish appeared above her head, and the stadium was filled with a blue light. When the light was gone, Takara was standing on her feet, the gash gone, but her clothes still ripped.

"So child, you can still fight."

"I never quit Akynoma, you should know that by now."

The dragon landed with a crash behind her. "Too bad."

He opened his mouth and shot out black flames, that quickly swallowed her. However . . .

"Gonna have to do better than that."

He turned, only to see Takara's foot in his eye.

"Raaagh!"

Akynoma went trampling around in agony, nearly squashing the audience.

"I didn't want to do this . . . actually, I did."

Akynoma grinned toothily as his claws began to glow. He reached up and ripped the air right above the stadium. The claw marks began to glow all sorts of different dark colors, switching back and forth every few seconds.

Akynoma flew into the portal. His words echoed through the stadium.

"If I can't win here, I'll take another dimension for my own!"

Takara's eyes widened. "No!"

Chunks of rock from the arena began to break and rise into the portal, disappearing within it.

Takara ran and almost jumped onto a piece of rock, but . . .

"Takara, no!"

Takara turned to see Hiei and Kurama, as well as her friends standing there, most looking sad.

_Of all the things I believed in_

_I just wanna get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

Takara's eyes filled with tears. She knew that portal would take her away, could probably even kill her.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_Feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

She stepped towards her mates, and then ran towards them. "I'm sorry."

Takara knew what she had to do. It was difficult, but she had to. "I love you."

_And I said_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

She stepped away, so that she was holding hands with them only. "I have to . . . "

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems like I can't live a day without you_

_Closin my eyes_

_You chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

Takara held back tears as she stepped away, onto the arena and onto a piece of rock that broke away as soon as she was on it.

_And I said_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_And it hurts to want everything_

_And nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I _

_Want what's mine _

_I want you_

_But I'm not given in this time_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Takara watched sadly as they disappeared from sight, then looked upwards as the portal engulfed her.

(Liz's POV)

I couldn't believe it, my sister was gone.

(Normal POV)

As they watched the portal slowly get smaller and smaller, Liz became hysterical, sobbing into Jin's shirt.

Then, a huge roaring noise rang throughout the stadium, and a very large, very dead dragon fell through the portal. Everyone looked up to see Takara wave sadly as the portal closed.

Kurama dropped to his knees and cried.

Everyone began to sob. They knew she'd never be seen again.

_And when the stars fall I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_

**Drache: Well, that's it. This story is complete. I will have a sequel up soon though. Thanks for being such a great bunch of readers. I'll miss all of you!**


End file.
